One Change
by Ciel Under The Black Sky
Summary: Hidup harus terus berjalan, meski semua orang memandangmu berbeda dan menjadikanmu sebagai sebuah ancaman, namun ketika kamu ingin berubah penuhilah diri dengan cinta dan mulailah membuka diri untuk mereka yang memperhatikanmu.../ For : BanjirTomatCeri.


**ONE CHANCE**

**DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY : CIEL**

**DIDEDIKASIKAN UNTUK : almarhumah Arnanda Indah (Kang Mas Neji Ganteng) almarhum Christian Raphael Ariete (Raffa Part II), serta seluruh makhluk hidup yang patut dicintai serta mencintai. Dan tidak lupa pada jiwa yang selalu melangkahkan kakinya di muka bumi, karena kita semua patut mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengubah masa lalu yang kelam. ^^**

Konohagakure, 2 tahun setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4, perdamaian kembali menyelimuti ke-5 negara yang melakukan perlawanan terhadap kudeta yang dilancarkan oleh Uchiha Madara. Selama 2 tahun pula, kelima negara kembali membentuk roda pemerintahan dengan menjaga hubungan diplomatik antar negara. Sebuah perjanjian diplomatik pun ditandatangani untuk menjaga perdamaian antar negara tersebut. Walaupun begitu pemberontakan di wilayah perbatasan antar negara tetap terjadi dan sekarang kudeta terhadap daerah Suna sedang berlangsung di perbatasan Konohagakure dan Sunagakure. Sementara itu Konohagakure menurunkan langsung pasukan shinobi untuk membantu shinobi dari daerah Sunagakure untuk melawan para pemberontak dari negara Kaze tersebut. Naruto, Sang Pahlawan Konohagakure ikut serta dalam misi tersebut dengan beberapa shinobi unggulan yang pernah ikut serta dalam mempertahankan negara mereka dalam Perang Shinobi 2 tahun yang silam.

Walaupun begitu tidak semua shinobi angkatan Naruto yang ikut dalam misi tersebut, dua orang kunoichi memakai seragam yang sedang berdiri dihadapan Hokage Kelima, Tsunade. Salah satunya memiliki rambut hitam tergerai dengan indah sepunggung dan memiliki mata perak tanpa pupil yang merupakan ciri khas dari klan Hyuuga serta yang satunya memiliki rambut panjang yang diikat kuda serta dijalin dengan warna merah muda yang cerah. Sementara itu Tsunade sedang duduk di singgasana milik hokage dengan ekspresi wajah sedikit terlihat kesal karena pada pagi itu ia mendapatkan hasil taruhan dari Shizune, asistennya yang sekarang berdiri disamping kursi kebesaran Hokage tersebut. Shizune hanya tertawa miris melihat sang majikan sambil mengendong babi peliharaannya yang bernama Tonton tersebut.

"Kalian berdua harus tetap berada di Konoha karena beberapa pertimbangan yang akhirnya kuputuskan untuk meninggalkan kalian berdua disini," kata Tsunade masih dengan tatapan kesalnya. "Untuk Hinata," Tsunade melihat Hinata yang berusaha berdiri dengan tegap dihadapan Sang Hokage Kelima tersebut. "Aku dengar Naruto melamarmu," Hinata terkejut mendengar perkataan Tsunade kemudian wajah putih pucatnya langsung memerah dan Hinata langsung salah tingkah dibuatnya. "Dia menitipkanmu padaku, dia juga berpesan padaku kalau dia ingin kau bersiap-siap untuk upacara pernikahan kala Naruto pulang nanti," lanjut Tsunade yang tetap menatap Hinata yang sekarang sedang mempermainkan jari telunjuknya. "Dan Hinata, selama itu pula cobalah untuk mengubah sifat malu-malu kucing itu, kau tahu aku tidak bisa membayangkan saat malam pertama kalian kalau kau masih tetap seperti ini!" kata Tsunade sambil menghela nafasnya. Sementara Hinata untuk yang kesekian kalinya terkejut mendengar perkataan Tsunade tersebut. Tiba-tiba semburat rasa kesal memenuhi dahi Sang Hokage kemudian ia memukul meja. "UBAH ITU, KAU MENGERTI, HYUUGA HINATA," bentaknya karena rasa kesalnya sudah mulai memuncak saat melihat tingkah Hinata yang menurutnya mengesalkan tersebut terlebih lagi dia juga kalah dalam taruhan. Shizune dan perempuan berambut merah muda yang berada disamping Hinata terkejut mendengarnya, kemudian mereka tertawa miris saat melihat Hinata yang mulai gugup bercampur rasa takut menggerogoti akal dan perasaannya saat mendapatkan perlakuan keras ala Hokage Kelima tersebut. Gagap Hinata kembali kambuh dan berulang kali Hokage Kelima tersebut membentakinya hingga membuat Hinata meneteskan air matanya. "MANA SUARAMU HINATA?" bentak Tsunade.

"I...iya, No...," putus Hinata berusaha untuk berbicara dengan tegas.

"APANYA YANG IYA?" bentak Tsunade. Hinata menangis.

"IYA, NONA TSUNADE, SAYA AKAN MENGUBAHNYA," bentak Hinata sambil menutup matanya. Tsunade tersenyum mendengar suara Hinata tersebut, tapi sang gadis hanya bisa terisak-isak saat ia harus mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari pemimpin tertinggi di Konohagakure tersebut.

"Bagus dan sekarang kau Sakura," kata Tsunade sambil melihat seorang perempuan berambut merah muda yang sedang menenangkan Hinata sambil mengelus punggungnya. Perempuan yang dipanggil Sakura oleh Tsunade tersebut melihat kearah Sang Hokage Kelima kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimanapun juga kau sudah mengajukan diri untuk merawatnya, walaupun keadaan sedang kacau di perbatasan sana, 'dia' adalah tanggung jawabmu, jadi tetap bersamanya dan jangan menyesali keputusanku yang tidak mengajukan dirimu sebagai tim medis di daerah konflik," kata Tsunade. "Aku tahu betapa inginnya dirimu untuk ikut dalam misi tersebut, tapi mengingat posisinya sekarang yang sangat membutuhkan perawatan...," putus Tsunade saat Sakura menyela kata-katanya.

"Anda tenang saja, Nona Tsunade, sebab saya tidak akan menarik kembali kata-kata saya sebab itulah jalan ninja yang diajarkan oleh Sang Pahlawan Konohagakure kepada saya," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar. Hinata terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Sakura kemudian ia tersenyum begitupun dengan Tsunade dan Shizune.

"Kau semakin kuat Sakura," ucap Tsunade sambil melihat Sakura dan menompang dagunya ke tangannya yang sikunya tersandar ke atas meja.

"Terima kasih, Nona Tsunade," kata Sakura. Tsunade menghela nafasnya kemudian ia memperbaiki duduknya dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu pergilah dan Shizune apa masih ada dokumen yang masih harus ku tanda tangani?" tanya Tsunade sambil melihat Shizune yang tersenyum kecut saat mendengar perkataan Tsunade.

"Tidak Nona Tsunade, tapi yang ada tinggal surat tagihan hutang untuk anda, he...he...he," tawa Shizune sambil menampakkan tumpukan kertas hutang yang ia ambil dari kantong celananya. Sakura dan Hinata terkejut, firasat mereka mengatakan akan. datang badai.

"He...he...he Nona Tsunade kami permisi dulu, yah," kata Sakura sambil menarik tangan Hinata untuk pergi meninggalkan Tsunade dan Shizune di dalam kantor Hokage. Sementara itu Shizune mulai beringsut-ingsut menjauhi Tsunade yang mulai naik pitam dan terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah dan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

"KENAPA SEMUA ORANG TIDAK BISA MENGERTI AKUUUUUU?" teriaknya sehingga para burung yang sedang bertengger diatas atap kantor Hokage berterbangan menghindari suara keras yang dikeluarkan oleh Sang Hokage Kelima. Sementara itu Sakura dan Hinata tertawa geli saat mendengar suara teriakkan Tsunade tersebut.

~One Chance~

"Nee, Hinata, aku harus ke toko obat dulu, kamu mau langsung pulang?" tanya Sakura yang sekarang berdiri diperempatan bersama Hinata. Gadis bersurai hitam tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, para pelayan keluarga Hyuuga menyuruhku untuk cepat pulang, kamu tahu terkadang aku terasa terkekang dengan perlakuan mereka semenjak...," putus Hinata dengan semburat rona merah di pipinya. Sakura terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum jahil.

"Semenjak Naruto melamarmu ya," goda Sakura sambil menyikut lengan Hinata. Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah Hinata yang langsung menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. "Iya iyalah kamu dijaga ketat seperti itu, kamukan calon isteri dari Hokage dimasa yang akan datang, jadi mesti kudu dijaga," kata Sakura sambil tertawa cekikikan.

"Sakura," kata Hinata dengan malu-malu kucing.

"He...he...he, oh ya aku harus cepat, kasihan dia sendirian di rumah, aku duluan ya, Hinata, ja ne," kata Sakura sambil berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata yang tersenyum tipis sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura yang sekarang melompat dari satu atap ke atap rumah penduduk Konohagakure. Tiba-tiba senyuman Hinata memudar kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Benar, kamu semakin hari semakin kuat, Sakura," gumam Hinata yang kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kediaman keluarga Hyuuga.

~One Chance~

Sebuah pintu rumah terbuka, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Ia membawa sebuah tas kresek yang penuh dengan bahan makanan dan peralatan medis yang ia butuhkan untuk merawat seseorang yang berada di rumah tersebut. Serta tidak lupa serangkai bunga lavender berada ditangan kirinya.

"Tadaima," katanya sambil melepaskan sepatunya serta meletakkannya ke dalam lemari kecil yang ada disamping pintu masuk.

"Okaeri," balas seseorang yang sedang duduk di beranda rumah ala tradisional Jepang tersebut. Sakura tersenyum setelah meletakkan tas kresek yang penuh dengan bahan makanan ke dapur, sementara bunga lavender yang berada di tangannya ia letakkan didalam vas bunga yang berada dalam sebuah kamar yang berada disebelah kamar dimana dari kamar tersebutlah terdengar asal suara yang membalas salamnya. Tak lama setelah merapikan bunga tersebut, dengan beberapa tangkai bunga lavender lagi di tangan kanannya, kemudian Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang ada di sebelah kamarnya.

"Kamu mau makan malam apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil membuka rompi chuninnya dan menggantungkannya di tiang gantungan yang ada di sudut ruangan. Ia berkata kepada seorang laki-laki berambut runcing melawan grafitasi yang sedang memandang pohon fuji yang sedang menggugurkan daunnya. Ia memakai kimono santai kinagashi*1 dengan lambang kipas berukuran kecil di bagian pundaknya. Kipas tersebut berwarna merah di atasnya kemudian diikuti warna putih dibawahnya dan itu merupakan lambang khas dari klan Uchiha. Laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke tersebut tersenyum tipis. Sakura mendekati sebuah vas bunga dengan lukisan ala Jepang tradisional, ia meletakkan bunga lavender tersebut di dalam vasnya dan mengganti bunga yang ada didalam vas tersebut kemudian bunga yang telah layu itu ia buang ke dalam tong sampah yang ada di dapur.

"Sup tomat, Sakura," kata Sasuke yang kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura mengembungkan pipinya saat ia mendengar nama masakan yang disebutkan oleh Sasuke tersebut kemudian ia kembali ke ruangan dimana Sasuke berada.

"Sasuke, jangan sup tomat lagi, bagaimana kalau aku buatkan hm...," Sakura tampak berpikir keras untuk mencari masakan yang akan ia makan bersama Sasuke nanti malam. "Ah, ya karena cuacanya agak terasa dingin aku bikinin sukiyaki, ya," kata Sakura sambil mendekati Sasuke dan tersenyum padanya. Sasuke membalikkan wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis. Sakura tersenyum saat melihat lelaki yang berada dihadapannya ini tersenyum dengan manis seperti itu, walaupun perban putih menutupi kedua matanya yang selalu menampakkan iris hitam atau iris berwarna merah dengan tanda koma tatkala ia ingin bertarung tersebut. "Ng," Sakura melihat sebuah mug di samping Sasuke. "Ibu datang lagi yah," kata Sakura sambil berdiri dan membawa mug kosong tersebut.

"Iya, Bibi menemaniku sampai jam 2 tadi, karena kamu dipanggil Hokage, katanya," jawab Sasuke sambil membalikkan kepalanya dan mengarahkan ke arah pohon fuji. Sakura tersenyum sambil membuat teh hijau hangat untuk Sasuke.

"Sepertinya Ibu juga khawatir padamu, Sasuke," kata Sakura yang kemudian memasukkan teh hijau tersebut ke dalam mug Sasuke. "Nah," Sakura meletakkan mug tersebut keatas tangan Sasuke. "Aku akan masak makan malam dulu, ya," kata Sakura sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan Sasuke saat sang pemuda Uchiha tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya.

~One Chance~

Dua tahun yang lalu, saat kekalahan atas Uchiha Madara di Perang Shinobi ke-4, Sasuke kehilangan penglihatannya secara sementara akibat memakai kemampuan dari mata sharingan secara berlebihan. Naruto membawanya pulang ke Konohagakure dengan kondisi Sasuke yang cukup tragis. Sekujur tubuhnya lembam dan beberapa ada urat ototnya yang putus serta mata yang terus mengaliri darah. Semenjak itu, Sasuke di rawat di Konohagakure sebagai tahanan internasional dan menjadi tanggung jawab Konohagakure atas jaminan nama Naruto yang seorang calon Hokage. Sasuke memang tidak dipenjara atau dipasung seperti tahanan perang lainnya, tapi bagi seorang Uchiha kehilangan mata sharingan dan dengan cakra yang dikunci, ia tak hayalnya sebagai sesosok mangsa yang siap dimangsa oleh predator.

Sakura merawatnya selama dua tahun tersebut, tinggal bersama Sasuke di kediaman Uchiha merupakan keputusannya sendiri dan akhirnya disambut dengan gembira oleh teman-temannya. Sementara itu Naruto hanya bisa memerhatikan kegiatan mereka berdua dari jauh. Tahun pertama memang tahun tersulit bagi Sakura untuk mendekati Sasuke, tapi karena rasa cinta yang sangat dalam pada Sasuke, Sakura berusaha untuk bersabar dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang cepat naik darah dan akhirnya memecahkan barang-barang di kediaman Uchiha tersebut untuk melampiaskan kemarahan dan kekesalannya. Lalu sekarang, dua tahun sudah mereka berdua hidup bersama, Sasuke mulai menerima keadaannya, entah apa yang merasuki hatinya. Tapi, yang pasti ada satu hal yang tertanam di hatinya, sesuatu yang hangat dan rasa berdosa atas apa yang selama ini ia lakukan pada gadis yang selalu setia menanti kepulangannya. Derai air mata gadis tersebut terlalu banyak terbuang sia-sia untuk dirinya yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan semena-mena. Rasa sakit atas perlakuan sayang yang diberikan oleh gadis tersebut membuatnya ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Ne, Sasuke, makan malam sudah siap," kata Sakura sambil melihat Sasuke yang masih duduk di lorong. Sasuke kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dan Sakura pun membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian memapahnya menuju tempat makan malam mereka yang berada di atas kotatsu. Sakura duduk disamping Sasuke setelah ia yakin kalau Sasuke duduk ditempatnya dengan rapi. Kemudian Sakura mengambilkan nasi dari rice cooker yang ada di damping tubuhnya ke dalam mangkok nasi kemudian ia meletakkan mangkok tersebut di depan Sasuke.

"Sakura," kata Sasuke sambil mengambil sumpit yang ada di samping mangkoknya yang mengeluarkan gumpalan uap panas.

"Yah?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum dengan mangkok berisi nasi di tangannya.

"Maukah kamu menyuapiku?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Tentu," kata Sakura sambil mengambil mangkok Sasuke kemudian ia mengambil sumpitnya. "Kamu mau makan apa?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Tomat," jawab Sasuke. Sakura terdiam kemudian ia mencibir Sasuke, lalu tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman jahil menghiasi wajah manis Sakura.

"Baiklah, tomat yah," kata Sakura sambil mengambil sebuah sayuran berwarna hijau yang dihidangkan diatas panci sementara panci tersebut diletakkan diatas kompor kecil agar masakan tersaji dalam keadaan hangat. Sakura meniup sayuran hijau yang bukan tomat tersebut kemudian ia mengarahkannya pada Sasuke. "Nah, buka mulutmu Sasuke!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil. Sasuke tidak merasa curiga sedikitpun pada Sakura kemudian ia membuka mulutnya sementara Sakura memasukkan sayuran hijau tersebut ke mulut Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian mengunyah sayur tersebut, tampak kerutan di dahinya dan ia pun langsung berhenti mengunyah sayuran itu. Sakura tertawa cekikikkan.

"Sakura ini bukan tomat, tapi...," putus sasuke. Sakura akhirnya tidak bisa menahan tertawanya.

"Itu brokoli hijau, Sasuke, makanan sehat untukmu," kata Sakura yang tertawa sambil memegang perutnya melihat eskpresi terkejut Sasuke.

"Eh, hoeeeek," Sasuke memuntahkan sayuran yang paling tidak ia sukai tersebut. "Sakura kau memang jahil, siapa yang mengajarimu seperti ini?" kata Sasuke marah dan mencari-cari sosok Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Sakura mengapus air matanya yang keluar dari pelipis matanya, kemudian ia tersenyum dan mendekati tubuhnya pada Sasuke. Berharap lelaki tersebut dapat menggapainya dan Sasuke mendapatkan Sakura kemudian ia merangkul leher gadis tersebut sambil menjewernya. Sasuke tertawa saat Sakura berpura-pura merasa kesakitan dengan jeweran Sasuke tersebut. "Pasti Si Bodoh itu yang mengajarimu, pasti dia, benarkan," kata Sasuke yang masih tetap tertawa bercampur rasa gemas terhadap perlakuan Sakura terhadapnya.

"Ha...ha...ha, tidak juga, ini karena inisiatifku sendiri," tawa Sakura sambil menarik tubuhnya dari rangkulan Sasuke. "Habisnya kamu ini makannya tomat mulu, apa nggak bosan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil mengambil tomat dari sukiyaki dan menyuapi Sasuke.

"Karena aku suka makanya aku makan Sakura," kata Sasuke sambil mengunyah tomatnya.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa sih, aku ambilin daging yah," kata Sakura sambil mengambil daging sapi yang ada di dalam sukiyaki tersebut.

"Kenapa Hokage memanggilmu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan daging sapi yang telah didinginkan Sakura ke mulutnya.

"Yah, hanya membicarakan tentang misi, kamu tahukan sekarang di perbatasan desa antara Sunagakure dan Konohagakure sedang ada konflik, Nona Tsunade bilang kalau aku tidak perlu ikut karena harus merawatmu," jawab Sakura sambil memasukkan daging kedalam mulutnya. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku merepotkan yah," ucapnya. Sakura melihat Sasuke dengan ujung sumpit di mulutnya. "Aku selalu merepotkan kalian semenjak kejadian itu," ucap Sasuke lirih. Sakura terdiam kemudian ia meletakkan mangkoknya dan mendekati Sasuke, ia memegang kedua pipi Sasuke dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara tamparan yang membahana di ruangan tersebut. Sasuke terkejut dengan perlakuan Sakura tersebut.

"Ayolah, Sasuke, siapa yang bilang kamu ini merepotkan," kata Sakura sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Kalau ada yang bilang seperti itu aku akan melemparnya ke ujung dunia, karena berani-beraninya mengatai temanku merepotkan," keluh Sakura sambil mengambil mangkoknya dan memakan nasinya. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia mengambil mangkuknya dan sumpitnya.

"Aku akan makan sendiri," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum simpul. Sakura terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang kepayahan mencari sukiyakinya dengan meraba-raba sukiyaki yang ada dihadapannya. Sakura mengambil daging dan meletakkannya di atas piring Sasuke.

"Terkadang seseorang tidak bisa melakukan segala hal sendiri, Sasuke," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke, kemudian ia melanjutkan makan malam dan sesekali membantu Sasuke untuk mengambil sesuatu yang ia inginkan di panci. "Kamu sudah tahu Sasuke kalau Naruto dan Hinata akan menikah?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat Sasuke.

"Ah iya, dia juga sudah bicara padaku dan juga mengundang kita berdua," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Sakura mengangguk.

"Kamu mau memakai baju apa? Biar ku carikan baju yang cocok denganmu," kata Sakura sambil meletakkan mangkoknya di atas kotatsu. "Gochisousama deshita," kata Sakura sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya.

"Gochisousama deshita," ucap Sasuke yang juga menyatukan kedua tangannya. "Ne, Sakura sepertinya aku tidak akan datang, jadi tidak usah repot-repot mencarikan aku baju yang cocok untuk acara itu," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sakura terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Sasuke.

"Kamu takut Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sasuke dan mengambil peralatan makan laki-laki keturunan terakhir dari klan Uchiha tersebut. Sasuke terdiam, Sakura menatap Sasuke kemudian ia kembali mengelus pipi Sasuke dan mendekatinya. "Sasuke, jangan dipikirkan, anggap saja Pakun mengonggong kafilah berlalu," tawa Sakura sambil cekikikan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar lelucon Sakura yang memakai nama Pakun, anjing kuchiyose milik Kakashi sebagai pengganti pribahasa.

"Kamu berubah Sakura," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Semuanya akan berubah sesuai berjalannya waktu Sasuke dan sekarang yang patut kita pikirkan dalam mengubah sesuatu yang buruk menjadi lebih baik adalah bagaimana cara mengubah sesuatu yang kita inginkan menjadi lebih baik Sasuke, apakah itu di jalan yang baik atau di jalan yang mungkin akan membawamu ke dalam kegelapan," kata Sakura sambil melihat Sasuke yang terkejut mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Tapi Sasuke, tubuh dan jiwamu masih disini, kamu bisa mengubah semuanya," lanjut Sakura sambil memegang punggung tangan Sasuke yang berada diatas meja kotatsu.

"Tidak Sakura, semuanya sudah berakhir, tidak ada harapan di masa depan untukku," timpal Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia meremas tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kamu hidup sampai sekarang pasti ada tujuannya, jangan berkata seperti itu," kata Sakura dengan wajah kusut. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak lagi punya tujuan hidup, tidak lagi," ucap Sasuke lirih. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia berdiri dan memeluk kepala Sasuke.

"Tidak, kamu ada disini untuk mengubah semuanya, untuk memperbaiki semuanya, Sasuke," kata Sakura dengan mata yang sembab. Sasuke memegang lengan Sakura yang ada di lehernya. "Untuk kami semua, maafkan aku yang membuatmu mengingatnya kembali, Sasuke!" ucap Sakura meneteskan air matanya. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang sambil memegang lengan Sakura yang mulai menggigil akibat tangis yang tidak bisa ia tahan lagi saat lelaki yang menjadi tambatan hatinya semenjak kecil menderita seperti ini.

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke lirih dan tetap membiarkan Sakura melimpahkan semua kesedihannya melalui tangisannya tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan itu lagi, maaf! Jadi tolong, jangan lagi berkata seperti itu, Sasuke, kumohon," ucap Sakura dalam sela-sela tangisnya. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia menggigit bibirnya dan membalas pelukkan Sakura. Mereka menangis sepuasnya, berusaha melepaskan kesedihan dan suasana mendung yang ada di hati mereka masing-masing.

~One Chance~

Sasuke berbaring di atas futon empuk miliknya dengan tubuh yang gelisah dan keringat dingin bercucuran dari setiap pori-pori kulitnya. Suara desah nafas seperti seseorang berlari membahana memenuhi ruangan tempat ia beristirahat, memecah kesunyian malam dan membangunkan sesosok tubuh yang terbaring di sebelah ruangannya. Sosok tersebut terkejut kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa ia menyingkap selimutnya dan berlari menuju ruangan sebelahnya sambil membuka pintu gesernya. Disana ia melihat Sasuke tampak gelisah sambil terengah-engah dan tubuh yang gelisah.

"Sasuke," ucap Sakura sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan memegang dahinya. "Sasuke, Sasuke, bangun Sasuke," kata Sakura sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke dan mengelap dahi Sasuke dengan handuk yang sempat ia ambil di meja nakas di bawah vas bunga lavendernya. Tubuh Sasuke menggigil saat tersadar kalau kegelapan menutupi jalannya, menutupi semua penglihatannya.

"HUWAAAA, TIDAK, SEMUANYA GELAP, GELAP, HITAM PEKAT, DIMANA CAHAYA? DIMANA CAHAYANYA?" teriak Sasuke kalut sambil bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Tenang Sasuke, kamu hanya bermimpi," kata Sakura yang berusaha menenangkan Sasuke yang menepis tangan Sakura yang hendak memegang bahunya.

"SIAPA KAU? AKU TIDAK MENGENALMU, PERGIII," teriak Sasuke sambil mendorong tubuh Sakura.

"Igh," Sakura meringgis saat tubuhnya mengenai meja nakas yang berada tidak jauh dari futon Sasuke. Sasuke memegang perban yang menutupi matanya, sadar dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke membuat Sakura terkejut.

"SASUKE, JANGAN DIBUKA!" teriak Sakura sambil melompat kearah Sasuke yang ingin membuka perban yang menghalangi penglihatannya. Sasuke mendorong kembali tubuh Sakura dan gadis tersebut hanya diam melihat Sasuke membuka perbannya dengan wajah kusut.

"He...he...he aku akan membunuh semuanya," tawa Sasuke sambil berusaha membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah Sakura yang memandangnya dengan wajah kusut. "Agh," rintih Sasuke saat ia melihat kesekelilingnya dengan pandangan kabur kemudian ia memegang matanya dan menguceknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Sialan," ucap Sasuke sambil mengucek kedua matanya kemudian ia mengaktifkan mangekyo sharingan tapi bukannya aktif yang ada hanya rintihan kesakitan terhadap matanya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah. Sakura terkejut melihat Sasuke memegang kedua matanya sambil merintih dengan suara yang cukup terdengar menyakitkan.

"Sasuke sudah hentikan, tutup matamu!" kata Sakura sambil mengambil handuknya dan mendekati Sasuke kemudian mengangkat kepala lelaki tersebut. Sasuke melihat Sakura dengan pandangan kabur, ia kemudian marah saat Sakura hendak menutup matanya.

"JAUHI AKU!" teriak Sasuke sambil mendorong Sakura sekuat tenaga hingga untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sakura terlempar ke meja nakas hingga meja nakas tersebut bergoyang dan membuat vas bunga lavender yang diletakkan oleh Sakura tadi sore jatuh dan mengenai pelipis kanannya yang pada saat itu Sakura terbaring di bawah meja nakas. Pada akhirnya vas bunga tersebut menumpahkan isi vasnya sehingga membuat air membasahi tatami ruangan tersebut.

"Agh," rintih Sakura sambil memegang dahinya, darah segar mengalir dengan perlahan dari pelipisnya. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia kembali mencoba untuk menenangkan Sasuke yang tampak seperti orang kehilangan arah, merangkak seperti bayi sambil mencari-cari sesuatu disekitarnya.

"Tidak, disini gelap, Ayah, Ibu dan..., Itachi, ugh aku akan membunuhmu, Itachi, he...he...he," tawa Sasuke sambil meremas tangannya. Sakura meneteskan air matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku akan menghancurkan Konoha, ha...ha...ha mereka akan hancur," lanjut Sasuke dengan mata yang tetap mengalirkan darah dan akhirnya menodai kimono tidurnya yang berwarna putih. Sakura langsung mendekati Sasuke dan memeluk kepalanya dan meletakkannya di dadanya.

"Sasuke, kumohon, maafkanlah dirimu, jangan lagi terbawa ke dalam kegelapan itu, kumohon," tangis Sakura. Sasuke terkejut kemudian ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Sakura dengan mengeluarkan cacian dan makian terhadapnya sambil memukul tubuh gadis yang sedang berusaha menenangkannya tersebut. Sakura meringgis, bukan sakit karena pukulan Sasuke, bukan sakit akibat luka di pelipisnya, tapi sakit akibat luka hatinya saat melihat lelaki yang dicintainya selama ini menjadi seperti orang gila dan tampak sangat terpuruk ini.

Sakura tetap bertahan dengan posisinya, membiarkan Sasuke memukulnya untuk mengeluarkan segala kekesalan dan amarahnya selama ini. Mempererat pelukannya serta menerima semua yang dituangkan dalam hati sang pria tercinta membuat Sakura berusaha untuk bisa tetap bertahan untuk menarik kembali lelaki tersebut ke dalam cahaya bersamanya. Sakura tidak menghiraukan darah yang merembes dari kimono putihnya akibat darah dari mata Sasuke, ia tidak menghiraukan darah yang terus mengalir dari pelipisnya, ia juga tidak menghiraukan rintihan hatinya saat menerima perlakuan Sasuke selama ini kepadanya, ia tidak peduli lagi kalau dirinya hancur karena yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah Sasuke, Sasuke dan Sasuke, tidak ada yang lain.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke tampak mulai tenang, kelelahan saat memukul tubuh Sakura membuatnya lebih memilih untuk merintih sambil menggumamkan kedua orang tua dan nama sang kakak tercinta. Sakura tersenyum kemudian ia mengelus kepala Sasuke dan mengecupnya. Ia mengoyangkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan kenyamanan untuk Sasuke, bagaikan seorang ibu yang menenangkan anaknya yang menangis. Sakura terus mengelus kepala Sasuke dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

"Tutup matamu, malam akan menjelang, pergi ke dunia mimpi indah, tertawalah di sana bersama indahnya anganmu, bertemu dengan mereka yang ingin kamu temui, bermainlah di sana bersama lewat canda dan tawamu yang bagaikan mentari, malam menjelang, menakutkan dan mengerikan, tidurlah bersama bintang dan bulan akan menjagamu dalam cahayanya, kawan hik... mentari akan menjelang, jadi saat kamu terjaga dalam malam hari tanpa bintang dan bulan hik... percayalah kegelapan itu tidaklah sejati, malam tidak selamanya ada karena hik... mentari akan terbit dan kamu bisa bermain lagi hik... bersama teman-temanmu," Sakura melantunkan sebuah syair yang ia buat sendiri selama ia melihat kondisi Sasuke yang sering lepas kendali seperti tadi. Ia merintih sambil meneteskan air matanya dan terus menerus merintih. Sakura mengelus kepala Sasuke yang memakai pahanya untuk dijadikan bantal sambil menggumamkan sebuah nyanyian merdu untuk menenangkan Sasuke.

Sinar rembulan merembes memasuki ruangan tersebut, menghujam tubuh Sakura yang dengan setia menemani Sasuke dalam malamnya. Sebuah tetesan air mengenai pipi Sasuke sementara tangan Sakura yang memegang handuk, membasuh wajah Sasuke yang berlepotan dengan darah. Kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menyatukan dahinya ke dahi Sasuke sambil menutup matanya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dikedua pipinya.

~One Chance~

Seorang perempuan berambut hitam tergerai, berdiri di depan sebuah pintu rumah dengan model tradisional. Iris mata lavendernya menunggu untuk melihat sesosok tubuh bersurai merah muda terang untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Sebuah senyuman terkambang di bibirnya yang merah merekah, seakan-akan ia tidak sabar untuk melihat sosok yang ia tunggu. Di tangannya ada sekotak kue yang ia buat pagi itu untuk si pemilik rumah. Tak lama kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya dan untuk kedua kalinya ia menekan bel rumah yang berada di samping pintu rumah tersebut. Tidak ada jawaban dan saat ia hendak kembali menekan bel akhirnya pintu rumah tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok perempuan berambut merah muda dengan wajah lusuh sedang tersenyum padanya dan dengan perban di pelipisnya.

"Ohayou, Hinata," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum miris dengan mata sembab. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia melihat wajah Sakura yang masih tetap tersenyum dengan tubuh yang tampak kurang tidur tersebut.

"Ohayou, Sakura, kamu kenapa?" tanya Hinata dengan tatapan khawatir. Sakura tersenyum kemudian ia membuka lebar daun pintu rumah tersebut memberi tanda kepada Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. "Akan kuceritakan nanti, masuklah dulu," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Hinata kemudian mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam rumah yang di dominasi oleh peralatan-peralatan tradisional. "Kamu mau minum apa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura sambil menutup pintu.

"Teh hijau saja, aku ingin bersantai dengan kalian berdua, apa aku menganggu?" tanya Hinata sambil memberikan kotak kue pada Sakura yang disambut dengan senyuman oleh gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut.

"Tidak, Sasuke ada di ruangannya, aku ke dapur dulu kamu duluanlah dan temui Sasuke," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum dan berjalan menuju dapur, sementara itu Hinata berjalan menuju ruangan tempat Sasuke berada. Saat tiba di ruangan tersebut Hinata melihat Sasuke sedang berenung di tempat biasa sambil melihat pohon fuji.

"Siapa disitu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggerakkan kepalanya kearah samping. Hinata tersenyum kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya dan melihat keadaan ruangan tersebut, ia melihat sepetak tatami yang basah, kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya, karena mempertanyakan tentang tatami tersebut. .

"Ohayou Sasuke," kata Hinata sambil mendekati Sasuke dan duduk disampingnya.

"Ohayou Hinata," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum saat ia mendengar suara lembut dari sang gadis Hyuga.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Hinata sambil melihat pohon fuji yang bergemerisik saat angin berhembus dengan lembut menerpa pohon tersebut.

"Seperti yang kamu lihat," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Hinata melihat Sasuke kemudian ia tersenyum. Keheningan melanda mereka berdua, sampai Sakura datang dan menyeduhkan teh hijau pada Sasuke dan Hinata, beserta sepiring kue yang dibawa oleh Hinata.

"Sakura," kata Hinata sambil melihat Sakura yang duduk sambil bersimpuh di belakangnya. Sakura melihat Hinata dan tersenyum. Hinata menunjuk tatami yang sempat dilihat Hinata tersebut. Sakura melihatnya kemudian tersenyum.

"Ne, Sasuke aku mau ke dapur dulu, kamu tidak apa-apa disini sendiri 'kan," kata Sakura sambil memegang punggung Sasuke yang hanya mengangguk tanda ia memberikan izin pada Sakura untuk pergi.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu," kata Hinata sambil berdiri dan berjalan mendahului Sakura yang masih duduk di tempatnya. Kemudian ia berdiri dan pergi ke dapur setelah menghela nafasnya dan tanpa ia sadari bahwa Sasuke mendengar helaan nafas Sakura. Tidak lama setelah Sakura pergi Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan masuk ke dalam rumah sambil meraba-raba.

~One Chance~

Sakura melihat Hinata yang berdiri sambil melihat dirinya yang baru masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Sakura, apa Sasuke...," putus Hinata saat ia melihat Sakura memegang lengannya dan membuang wajahnya yang sangat kusut. "Sakura," kata Hinata sambil mendekati Sakura. "Aku tahu perasaanmu terhadap Sasuke, tapi melihat kondisimu yang seperti ini aku perihatin melihatnya, ini tidak baik untuk dirimu maupun Sasuke, ada baiknya Nona Shizune dan yang lainnya yang merawat Sasuke di rumah sakit," kata Hinata sambil memegang pipi Sakura yang sudah mulai terlihat cekung.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagiku, Sasukelah tujuan hidupku, aku merasa aku ada untuk menemaninya, Hinata," kata Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Walaupun dia penjahat sekalipun, aku akan tetap bersamanya, masa lalu memang tidak bisa diubah tapi dengan menuntun Sasuke ke jalan yang penuh cahaya akan membuat masa depannya menjadi lebih baik lagi daripada hari ini," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Walaupun merelakan kehidupanmu hanya untuk menemaninya?" tanya Hinata sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Sakura melihat Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Seperti dirimu yang merelakan kehidupanmu untuk melindungi Naruto dari serangan Pain, begitu pun aku, aku akan merelakan semua kehidupanku demi Sasuke apa pun resikonya," kata Sakura. Hinata terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Sakura. "Seperti Naruto yang bertahan untuk Konohagakure dan untuk Sasuke, aku akan bertahan untuk Sasuke dan untuk diriku sendiri, seperti keinginan Naruto yang ingin menjadi hokage, aku akan membangun dan memperbaiki klan Uchiha dengan keringat dan darahku dan seperti Naruto yang selalu bertambah kuat untuk orang yang disayanginya, aku akan bertambah kuat untuk Sasuke, Hinata," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar. Hinata tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sakura kemudian ia mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Berjuanglah," bisik Hinata. Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk serta membalas pelukkan Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Hinata," Hinata tersenyum.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang mendengar perkataan mereka berdua dengan dahi berkerut sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit ketika mendengar perkataan Sakura tersebut kemudian ia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Hinata yang tertawa kecil ketika Sakura mulai mengoda Hinata tentang Naruto.

~One Chance~

Hinata kembali ke rumahnya sekitar tengah hari setelah salah satu pelayannya menjemput. Sakura mengantarnya sampai ke pintu dan tersenyum pada Hinata yang hanya menunduk saat pelayannya tersebut memarahinya karena pergi tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Setelah Hinata menghilang dari pandangannya, Sakura menutup pintunya dan mengunci rumah tersebut.

"Sakura," kata Sasuke yang berdiri sambil memegang dinding di belakang Sakura.

"Iya, Sasuke," kata Sakura sambil membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum.

"Hm, apa tadi malam aku mengigau lagi?" tanya Sasuke yang sontak membuat Sakura terkejut. "Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan kening berkerut.

"Ah, tidak kok, kenapa kamu bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Sakura sambil mengenggam erat tangannya dan mengerutkan dahinya. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya hendak memegang pipi Sakura. "Ah iya aku lupa, hari ini kamu harus memeriksa kondisi matamu ke rumah sakit, aku akan mencuci wajah dulu," kata Sakura sambil menghindari tangan laki-laki tersebut.

"Suaramu seperti orang siap menangis, begitu parau dan berat, serta langkah kakimu terasa sangat berat, kamu pasti menangis lagi," kata Sasuke.

"Aku hanya kelelahan Sasuke," kata Sakura.

"Kelelahan karena menjagaku semalaman suntuk?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku hanya lelah," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum miris. "Benar Sasuke, kamu jangan cemas seperti itu! Lebih baik kamu memikirkan matamu, katanya sebentar lagi perbanmu bisa dibuka dan kuharap sebelum pesta pernikahan Naruto, kamu sudah dapat melihat lagi," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk mendekat ke tubuhnya.

"Kamu tidak bisa membohongiku, tahu kenapa?" kata Sasuke sambil mendekati wajahnya ke telinga Sakura. "Aku mengenalmu lebih dari yang kamu tahu," bisik Sasuke ke telinga Sakura yang langsung terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sasuke tersebut, apalagi dengan tangan kanan Sasuke yang berada di pelipis kanannya yang dibaluti oleh perban.

"Ha...ha...ha kamu bicara apa sih, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil tertawa kecil dan menjauhi dirinya dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Sakura, aku lebih senang kalau kamu membenciku," kata Sasuke lirih. Sakura terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum dan menampar Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa membencimu, bodoh," kata Sakura yang langsung melipat tangannya dan melihat Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan wajah terkejut sambil memegang pipi kanannya yang ditampar Sakura. "Kalau kamu masih bilang seperti itu aku akan menamparmu lebih kuat dari pada ini, mengerti," Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum kemudian ia memegang pipi Sasuke dan mengalirkan cakranya untuk menyembuhkan luka Sasuke.

"Kamu pasti tahu, Sasuke," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum dan menarik tangannya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis saat mendengar perkataan Sakura.

~One Chance~

Dua minggu kemudian, Naruto dan rombongan ninja bantuan akhirnya pulang. Hinata menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan dibalas dengan senyuman oleh laki-laki yang merupakan calon pemimpin Konohagakure. Setelah singgah ke kediaman keluarga Hyuuga, Naruto pergi menemui Sasuke dan Sakura setelah mendapatkan pukulan disana-sini oleh calon kakak ipar, Neji tentunya. Perihal karena baru pulang, Naruto hanya singgah sebentar di kediaman keluarga yang akan menjadi keluarga barunya. Kemudian dengan wajah yang dipenuhi oleh plester, ia dan Hinata pergi ke kediaman Uchiha.

Sakura menyambut mereka dengan tawa cekikikan saat melihat wajah Naruto dan tawa Sakura lepas setelah Hinata menceritakan kejadian sepenuhnya dengan semburat rona merah di pipinya. Selain dipukuli karena singgah sebentar di kediaman Hyuuga, Naruto dipukul karena dengan lancangnya mencium Hinata dihadapan calon mertuanya, Hiashi dan Neji beserta para pelayan kediaman Hyuuga.

Hinata membantu Sakura untuk membuat makan malam sambil bercerita. Sementara Naruto duduk disamping Sasuke yang duduk ditempat biasanya sambil menikmati pohon fuji yang bergemerisik saat diterpa angin. Naruto menghirup nafas panjang kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Kapan upacara pernikahanmu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegang mug teh hijaunya.

"Hm, seminggu lagi," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. "Sakura semakin kurus, di juga berubah seperti yang dibilang oleh Hinata," kata Naruto dengan wajah kusut. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia meremas mugnya tersebut.

"Seharusnya dia tidak mengajukan diri untuk merawatku," kata Sasuke.

"Dia mencintaimu makanya dia melakukan ini semuanya, saat dia ingin membunuhmu waktu itu pun karena dia mencintaimu akhirnya dia membuat keputusan itu agar kau tidak semakin terjerat ke dalam kegelapan, hm," Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar perkataannya sendiri. "Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana perempuan itu, terkadang mereka menyebalkan, sangat menyebalkan malah, terkadang sangat rapuh apalagi saat mereka menangis, tapi terkadang mereka bisa menjadi lebih kuat dari laki-laki, aku salut," kata Naruto. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana seorang wanita dapat melahirkan seorang anak yang... yah kau tahulah," kata Naruto sambil tertawa kecil. Entah kenapa ia jadi mengingat ibunya yang berusaha keras untuk melahirkannya. Sasuke terdiam, ia pun ikut mengingat sang ibu yang juga selalu tersenyum padanya.

"Kupikir wanita itu lebih kuat dari apapun di dunia ini," kata Sasuke saat ia mengingat bagaimana Sakura dengan susah payah merawatnya dengan penuh kesabaran walaupun terkadang tamparan telak selalu mengenai pipinya kala Sasuke mengingat dan membicarakan sesuatu yang dapat membuat dirinya terpuruk. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

"Yah," jawabnya kemudian ia menikmati suasana santainya.

"Bagaimana dengan misimu?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto melihat Sasuke kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Kazekage dan para pemberontak sedang mengadakan genjatan senjata untuk mengadakan perundingan, karena ini merupakan masalah dalam negeri maka para ninja Konoha dipulangkan untuk sementara waktu, selama perundingan terjadi, kuharap Gaara dan para petinggi Sunagakure dapat menyelesaikan masalah itu dan Gaara dapat datang ke acaraku, oyeaah," kata Naruto sambil mengacungkan tangan kanannya ke udara. Sasuke mendengus. "Hm," Naruto melihat kearah Sasuke dengan ekspresi kesal. "Kau mengejekku, Teme?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, kau tidak berubah ya, tetap saja egois dan bodoh," jawab Sasuke.

"Hei, itu namanya juga mengejek, dasar Teme," caci Naruto. Sasuke tertawa kecil dan pada akhirnya pembicaraan kecil, ringan dan mengesalkan bagi Naruto terjadi. Hinata dan Sakura hanya tertawa cekikikkan saat mendengar suara Naruto yang memaki Sasuke. Mereka jadi ingat saat Sasuke dan Naruto kecil dulu, saling bersaing dalam hal apapun. Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan santai sementara Naruto marah-marah karena tidak bisa melawan Sasuke.

Acara makan malam berlangsung sangat riuh karena Naruto menceritakan pengalamannya saat menghadapi misinya dengan sangat bersemangat. Sasuke menanggapinya dengan mengejek Naruto yang kekanak-kanakkan. Sakura dan Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat mereka berdua. Tidak menyangka kalau calon hokage dimasa depan berkelakuan seperti anak-anak. Malam yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Sakura dan Sasuke, dengan kedatangan teman satu tim mereka yang kocak tersebut membuat Sakura lupa dengan luka hatinya begitupun dengan Sasuke yang mulai bisa menjadi dirinya dulu sebelum pergi meninggalkan Konohagakure.

~One Chance~

Upacara pernikahan Naruto, Sakura menolong Sasuke memakai kimono dengan lambang Uchiha di punggungnya. Kimono dengan warna biru gelap dengan setelan hakama berwarna hitam. Sakura memakaikan obi Sasuke dengan cekatan.

"Nah, sudah selesai," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Sakura," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke agar debu yang melekat di kimononya menghilang. "Kupikir penutup mata ini cocok denganku," kata Sasuke sambil memegang penutup mata berwarna hitam yang menutupi matanya dengan lambang Uchiha di ujung kain penutup mata tersebut. Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. "Agak sedih juga saat aku tidak dapat melihat upacara sakral itu, apalagi itu adalah acara pernikahan temanku," kata Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana lagi, matamu belum sembuh Sasuke," kata Sakura sambil mengelus pipi Sasuke. Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura yang berada di pipinya. "Ayo, sudah saatnya," ajak Sakura sambil memegang dan menarik tangan Sasuke untuk keluar dari rumah tradisional tersebut.

"Ne Sakura, bisakah kamu beritahu aku pakaian yang kamu pakai?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan disamping Sakura. Jalanan Konohagakure begitu sepi sebab hampir semua penduduk desa menghadiri acara resepsi pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata di kediaman Hyuuga. Sakura terdiam saat Sasuke bertanya.

"He...he aku tidak terlalu cantik memakai furisode*2 ini Sasuke," kata Sakura dengan wajah bersemu. Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan Sakura tersebut kemudian ia mendekati tubuhnya ke tubuh Sakura dengan tangan yang masih bergandengan.

"Tidak perlu cantik diluar, bagiku kamu sudah cantik, kurasa kamu semakin cantik hari demi hari, Sakura," kata Sasuke sambil membisikkan kata-kata tersebut ke telinga Sakura yang terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke tersebut.

"Ha...ha...ha siapa yang mengajarimu ngegombal seperti itu Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan tawa cekikikkan. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia mengelus kepala Sakura dan mengecupnya.

"Terlontar begitu saja," jawab Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum kemudian ia menarik tangan Sasuke untuk memasuki kawasan kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Sakura tersenyum dan terus tersenyum walaupun ada beberapa orang yang membisikkan dan menggunjingkan Sasuke yang merupakan seorang penjahat. Mereka pikir seorang penjahat tidak pantas untuk datang ke acara resmi seperti ini apalagi ini adalah acara calon seorang Hokage, orang nomor satu di Konohagakure. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya dan tetap menggandeng tangan Sasuke untuk mencari tempat duduk. Sakura melihat Ino dan Sai yang duduk berdampingan sambil bersimpuh. Ino melihat Sakura dan melambaikan tangannya agar mereka berdua duduk berdampingan, Sakura tersenyum kemudian ia menuntun Sasuke untuk duduk disamping Sai dan Ino. Mereka tersenyum pada Sasuke dan menyapanya dengan ramah. Sakura duduk disamping Ino sementara Sasuke disampingnya dengan Kakashi duduk disamping Sasuke.

Kedua gadis tersebut bercengkrama sambil menunggu kedatangan kedua mempelai.

"Hei, Sasuke kau ingin tahu bagaimana penampilan Sakura?" tanya Kakashi dengan senyuman yang tergambar jelas lewat matanya yang membentuk huruf U terbalik. Sasuke hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu, ia memakai furisode berwarna merah muda dengan motif bunga sakura dengan obi berwarna merah hingga membentuk lekuk tubuh yang sangat proposional, anggun dan elegan, kemudian rambut panjangnya di gulung membentuk sanggul, serta disanggulnya ada hiasan bunga-bunga kecil berwarna-warni disana, oh tidak lupa ada lambang keluarga Uchiha di punggungnya," kata Kakashi dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut yang dibuat-buat. Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya. "Sungguh tindakan yang berani memakai lambang keluarga Uchiha seperti itu," kata Kakashi sambil tertawa kecil. Sasuke meremas tangannya saat mendengar penggambaran pakaian dan lekuk tubuh Sakura terbayang langsung di benak Sasuke. Apalagi Sakura memakai pakaian yang memiliki lambang keluarga Uchiha di pundaknya.

"Sakura, setelah upacara ini aku ingin bicara," kata Sasuke yang membuat Sakura membalikkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sasuke yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Iya," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum dan mengenggam tangan Sasuke sementara ia kembali bercengkrama dengan Ino dan Sai. Kakashi tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke tersebut kemudian ia duduk dengan tegap sambil memerhatikan beberapa tamu undangan yang mencemooh atau mempergunjingkan keturunan terakhir Uchiha tersebut. Kakashi hanya bisa diam karena tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat karena itu memang sesuatu yang harus dipetik Sasuke kala ia menanam benih kebencian di hati masyarakat Konohagakure dengan pemberontakkannya tersebut.

Tak lama menunggu akhirnya kedua mempelai memasuki ruangan. Di awalinya dengan kedatangan Naruto dengan memakai kimono hitam dengan lambang keluarga Uzumaki di punggungnya, kemudian tidak lama menjelang akhirnya Hinata datang dengan Hiashi yang mendampinginya untuk mendekati altar pernikahan, ia memakai shiromuku*3 dengan penutup kepala berwarna putih. Naruto yang sedang berdiri sambil membelakangi pintu masuk, menarik nafasnya. Neji tersenyum saat melihat Naruto yang tampak sangat gugup tersebut, kemudian ia memberi isyarat untuk Naruto agar melihat Hinata yang sekarang sudah berdiri disampingnya. Upacara pernikahan pun berlangsung dengan khidmat dan tenang. Sakura menatapnya dengan senyuman begitupun dengan Ino serta para anak gadis lain yang melihat upacara pernikahan yang di buat secara tradisional tersebut.

~One Chance~

Selesai upacara pernikahan para tamu undangan disuguhkan makanan di taman keluarga Hyuuga. "Hinata, sedang mengganti pakaian, jadi kupikir sebentar lagi dia akan datang," kata Naruto pada para tamu undangan yang terdiri dari para petinggi negara tetangga kecuali Kazekage yang kemungkinan tidak akan datang karena kesibukkannya dalam mengurus urusan negara yang sedang dalam gejolak konflik yang cukup pelik. "Nah itu dia," kata Naruto saat melihat Hinata yang datang dengan memakai kurotomesode*4 dengan motif mewah berwarna emas dibagian bawahnya. Rambut Hinata yang panjang digulung dengan aksesoris tusuk konde yang berhiaskan kepala naga di ujungnya.

"Selamat siang," sapa Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya dengan santun dan anggun. Naruto tersenyum dengan bangga melihat sang isteri yang begitu anggun dan santun tersebut. "Naruto, kamu tahu kemana Sakura dan Sasuke?" tanya Hinata sambil melihat sang suami yang juga hendak mempertanyakan hal yang sama.

"Aku juga tidak tahu tapi...," putus Naruto saat melihat Sakura yang tersenyum padanya tidak jauh dari kerumunan tersebut. Naruto tersenyum saat melihat Sakura melambaikan tangan padanya. Beberapa orang yang melihat Sakura yang langsung menarik Sasuke untuk mendekati Naruto tertawa kecil, kemudian saat Sasuke hendak berjalan entah siapa dengan santainya membuat Sasuke terjungkal hingga jatuh ke lantai. Sakura terkejut melihatnya begitupun dengan Naruto dan Hinata serta beberapa tamu undangan lainnya, tidak lama kemudian suara tawa kecil dan ejekkan pun terdengar oleh Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto mulai naik pitam tapi Hinata menghentikan Naruto yang ingin memukul orang yang mempermalukan Sasuke tersebut.

"Jangan Naruto, kamu calon pemimpin tidak boleh memihak kepada siapapun, aku bisa mengerti dengan perasaanmu, tapi Naruto, setiap orang punya alasan tersendiri untuk melakukan apa yang mereka ingin lakukan," jawab Hinata sambil memegang tangan sang suami yang hendak memaki orang-orang yang mengejek Sasuke. "Semua harap tenang, tolong jaga keamanan dan ketenangan acara ini, karena ini merupakan acara penting bagi kami berdua," kata Hinata sambil berdiri tegap dengan pancaran mata yang tegas pada semua orang yang berada dalam acara tersebut. Posisi berdiri yang terlihat sangat angkuh dan penuh dengan kewibawaan sebagai seorang bangsawan, semuanya terpancar dari tubuh mungil putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga tersebut hingga suasana pesta yang riuh kembali hening. Naruto dan Sakura terdiam saat melihat perlakuan Hinata yang tampak seakan-akan tidak memperdulikan kondisi Sasuke. Sementara itu Sasuke masih dalam posisinya, terdiam dengan tubuh menggigil karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa sangat berat untuk ditegakkan. "Pelayan, bawa Tuan Uchiha ke dalam," kata Hinata sambil melihat seorang pelayan keluarga Hyuuga yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Bersama dengan pelayan tersebut Sakura menolong Sasuke dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. "Silahkan menikmati pestanya kembali, terima kasih!" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis pada para tamu undangan, kemudian ia melihat Naruto yang menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Keputusan yang sangat tepat, Nyonya Uzumaki," kata seorang laki-laki bersurai merah dengan mata beririskan berwarna hijau jade. Hinata dan Naruto melihat laki-laki yang memiliki pangkat sebagai Kazekage tersebut.

"GAARA?" kata Naruto tidak percaya saat melihat temannya dari Sunagakure tersebut menampakkan batang hidungnya di acara resepsi pernikahannya dan Hinata. Matsuri berdiri di belakang Gaara dengan pakaian tempurnya sambil melambaikan tangan pada Hinata dan Naruto.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Kazekage," salam Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya. Gaara tersenyum tipis saat Hinata membungkuk kepadanya, tanda atas kehormatannya pada Sang Kazekage.

"Terima kasih atas sambutannya, Nyonya Uzumaki," kata Gaara.

"Hei, Gaara bukannya perundingan antara kelompok pemberontak belum selesai, kenapa kau malah datang ke sini?" kata Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Gaara melipat tangannya kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Kankurou dan Temari akan menyelesaikan semuanya," kata Gaara sambil menutup matanya. "Lagian ada yang mengirim surat lewat burung elang dengan tetesan air mata di kertas surat itu, si pengirim menuliskan bahwa ia minta doa restu dari Kazekage yang tidak dapat menghadiri acara sakralnya yang hanya terlaksana satu kali seumur hidupnya, kemudian dalam surat itu juga ia menuliskan sesuatu yang terasa mengancam yakni dia juga tidak akan datang dalam upacara penikahan Kazekage karena kemungkinan besar ia pasti sibuk mengurusi desanya," kata Gaara sambil membaca surat yang dikirimkan dari Konohagakure untuk dirinya. Hinata tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan Gaara sementara Naruto beringsut-ingsut ke belakang Hinata untuk bersembunyi dari tatapan dingin Gaara.

"Si pengirim benar-benar menginginkan kedatangan anda, Tuan, saya sendiri mendengar tangisnya kala ia menulis surat tersebut," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Sementara itu Naruto memandang Gaara dengan tatapan murung sambil bersembunyi di punggung Hinata.

"Soal Sasuke tadi, aku memerhatikannya, sungguh tragis memang, klan Uchiha yang terkenal sangat terpandang bagi masyarakat Konohagakure bisa seperti ini," kata Gaara sambil menatap sendu kearah Naruto.

"Seharusnya aku menolongnya tadi, aku ingin tahu alasanmu menghentikan aku tadi, Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang kemudian keluar dari persembunyiannya dan melihat Hinata yang menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Dia sedang memetik apa yang telah ia tabur, Naruto," jawab Hinata.

"Kalau kau telah membenci sesuatu maka kau harus siap untuk dibenci, jangan bilang kalau kau berpikir seluruh masyarakat Konoha dapat menerima Sasuke begitu saja setelah ia berniat ingin menghancurkan desa mereka, akibat dari perbuatannya, semua skenario yang dibuat oleh Uchiha Madara berjalan dengan lancar dan perang itu pun terjadi," kata Gaara sambil melipat tangannya. "Tidak hanya Konoha yang merasakan dampak dari peperangan itu, tapi ke-4 negara yang ikut serta dalam peperangan tersebut juga merasakan dampaknya, wajar saja mereka membenci Sasuke yang merupakan keturunan terakhir dari klan Uchiha, karena klan Uchiha, orang-orang yang mereka sayangi pergi mempertaruhkan nyawa dan tidak sedikit yang pulang dengan selamat,"

"Dan karena itu juga ke-5 negara bersatu, perdamaian pun terjadi," timpal Matsuri sambil tersenyum lebar. Gaara melihat Matsuri begitu pun dengan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana aku harus melindungi Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah berkerut dan tampak sedih.

"Lihatlah dirimu yang dulu, setelah itu kamu pasti tahu harus bagaimana, Suamiku!" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum pada Naruto yang terkejut mendengar perkataan Hinata.

~One Chance~

Sementara itu, Sakura membersihkan wajah Sasuke yang sedikit kotor akibat terjatuh tadi. Ia membuka penutup mata Sasuke kemudian ia tersenyum saat mata itu tertutup dengan rapat. Sakura kembali membasahkan handuk yang ada di tangannya kemudian kembali membersihkan wajah Sasuke.

"Sakura," kata Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya saat Sakura menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan sekarang hendak memakai penutup mata Sasuke.

"Iya," kata Sakura yang menghentikan niatnya untuk menutup mata Sasuke.

"Apakah kamu akan selalu tetap bersama diriku yang seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Iya, Sasuke, sampai kamu menginginkan aku selalu bersamamu, aku akan selalu ada dimanapun kamu berada," kata Sakura yang kemudian menutup mata Sasuke dengan penutup mata tersebut.

"Walaupun kamu siap untuk di buang oleh langit dan bumi," kata Sasuke yang memegang lengan Sakura.

"Kalau mereka membuangku, aku masih punya kamu, Sasuke," jawab Sakura sambil mengelus pipi Sasuke. "Lagian Tuhan tidak pernah mencampakkan hambanya, selama hambanya itu percaya pada-Nya," Sakura tersenyum kemudian dengan perlahan memeluk tubuh Sasuke. "Aku akan melindungimu, seperti kamu melindungiku kala aku sendirian menghadapi musuhku saat ujian chunin dulu, Sasuke," kata Sakura sambil mengelus kepala Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Sakura.

"Sakura, terima kasih," ucap Sasuke lirih. Sakura tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke tersebut.

Sementara itu di luar ruangan tempat Sakura dan Sasuke sedang berduaan, tampak segerombol anak laki-laki yang mengintip dari celah pintu geser ruangan tersebut. Salah satu dari mereka merupakan tokoh utama yang kabur dari pertunjukkannya. Ia menatap dengan kesal kepada Sasuke yang sedang mendapatkan perawatan dari Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak dilamar sih? Dasar si Teme bodoh," keluhnya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak ikut mengintip, Naruto," kata Kiba yang kepalanya berada diatas Naruto.

"Sasuke sepertinya terlalu canggung pada Sakura," kata Sai yang wajahnya berada disamping Naruto.

"Sasuke memang seperti itu, dia tipe laki-laki yang susah untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya pada orang lain," kata Shikamaru yang ada diatas Sai.

"Sepertimu, Shino," tawa Kiba sambil melihat Shino yang juga ikutan mengintip di atas kepala Kiba.

"Kalian berisik!" kata Gaara yang berada diatas Shikamaru. Semua orang melihat Gaara dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Seorang Kazekage ikutan mengintip, sulit dipercaya," pikir ke-5 laki-laki yang ada ditempat tersebut dengan Chouji yang duduk diantara keenam laki-laki tersebut sambil mengunyah potato chipnya. Para pelayan yang lalu lalang juga berpikiran sama dengan mereka dengan wajah bingung.

"Mereka ninja elit, tapi kenapa kelakuan mereka tidak ada elit-elitnya?" pikir mereka sambil berlalu melewati kerumunan tersebut dengan ekspresi kebingungan dan sedikit rona kekecewaan.

"Hei Naruto, para tamu mencarimu, cepat bangkit dari situ dan pergi keluar!" kata sang kakak ipar yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang mereka bertujuh. Naruto melihat ke belakangnya begitupun dengan teman-temannya.

"Ssssssst," kata mereka bersamaan sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk mereka di depan bibir.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Neji sambil mendekati pintu tersebut.

"Ada pemandangan seru," kata Naruto sambil tertawa nyengir dan kembali melihat ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura tapi tubuh seseorang menghalanginya. Naruto mencibirkan bibirnya kemudian ia mengeluh. "Siapa sih yang menghalangi? Berani-berani...nya," kata Naruto sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan disana ia melihat sesosok setan berambut merah muda dengan dua tanduk di kepalanya, ia menatap Naruto dan kawan-kawannya dengan tatapan pembunuh.

"Apa yang kalian LAKUKAAAAAAAN?" teriak Sakura yang sontak membuat Konohagakure bergetar beserta penghuninya.

"HYAAAAA, SAKURA AMPUUUUUN," teriak Naruto dan kawan-kawan kecuali Gaara yang melindungi dirinya dengan pasir serta dengan Shino dilindungi oleh serangganya. Sasuke yang masih di dalam ruangan tersebut terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum simpul sambil membayangkan Sakura yang mengamuk pada Naruto dan teman-temannya.

"Hei, bagaimana ada yang luka, Sasuke?" tanya Ino yang duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Ino?" kata Sasuke. Ino tersenyum saat Sasuke menyebutkan namanya. "Kurasa tidak ada," jawab Sasuke.

"Syukurlah," kata Ino sambil melihat kearah langit. Kemudian ia melihat kearah Sakura yang sedang memukul Naruto. "Menurutku sebaiknya kamu melamarnya, Sasuke," kata Ino sambil melihat Sasuke yang langsung terkejut mendengar perkataan Ino tersebut. "Dia sudah terlalu lama menunggu lebih baik kau utarakan semuanya kemudian menjalani hidup bersama," Ino tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Tapi Ino aku tidak mungkin...," putus Sasuke saat Hinata menyela percakapan mereka.

"Kamu tidak yakin dengan dirimu sendiri?" tanya Hinata sambil duduk disamping Ino. Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

"Hei, wanita suka laki-laki yang tegas dan memiliki wibawa sebagai pelindungnya, kamu memiliki itu, jadi kurang apalagi?" tanya Ino sambil tertawa geli. "Sasuke, saat kamu melamar Sakura, jangan pernah merendahkan dirimu, yakinkan dia kalau kamu akan melindunginya dalam keadaan apapun," kata Ino.

"Kalau soal dandanan Sakura, kamu serahkan kepada kami," kata Hinata dan Ino sambil saling pandang dan tersenyum menyeringai. Sasuke menghindari mereka berdua yang mengeluarkan aura seperti seorang psikopat tingkat angkut.

"Yang penting sekarang cepatlah sembuh, Sasuke," kata Hinata dan Ino bersamaan. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia mengangguk. Mereka berbincang dengan ringan sementara para lelaki babak belur akibat amukkan Sakura yang tidak henti-hentinya.

~One Chance~

"Sudahlah Sakura sampai kapan kamu akan mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil duduk di rumahnya dan disampingnya ada Sakura yang sedang memandang pohon fuji yang bermekaran.

"Iya, tapi aku kesal mereka seenaknya mengintip," keluh Sakura kemudian ia menghela nafasnya. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Sakura, kamu kenapa memakai lambang keluarga Uchiha?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung membuat Sakura terlonjak. Sakura pun melihat Sasuke kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja aku ingin, kamu marah?" tanya Sakura sambil memegang kepalanya. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kamu mau, kamu boleh menggunakan lambang itu untuk selamanya," kata Sasuke sambil menggerakkan tangannya dan menyentuh tangan Sakura yang ada disamping tangannya.

"Eh, tidak apa-apakah? Aku 'kan bukan dari klan Uchiha," tanya Sakura dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi. Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian ia mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

"Aku sedikit memaksa, Sakura," bisik Sasuke yang kemudian memegang pipi Sakura dan mengecup bibirnya. "Karena kamu bukan dari klan Uchiha, aku akan menjadikanmu bagian dari klanku," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Sakura yang kaku akibat perkataan Sasuke kepadanya.

"Sasuke, maksudmu?" kata Sakura dengan wajah memerah. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Menikahlah denganku!" kata Sasuke. Sakura terkejut kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya serta meneteskan air mata. Sakura membalas pelukkan Sasuke dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, Sasuke," kata Sakura sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. "Aku akan selalu bersamamu, selamanya," ucap Sakura yang kemudian mempererat pelukkannya. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia mengecup pelipis Sakura.

"Arigatou Sakura," ucap Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum kemudian ia tertawa saat Sasuke mengecup pipinya. Rasa sesak di dada seakan-akan menguap kala lelaki tersebut mengalirkan kehangatan pada tubuhnya lewat kecupan tersebut. Semua keegoisan, meleleh lewat kalimat yang menyiratkan kepemilikan terhadap apa yang dicintai dan yang dilindungi. Angin musim semi mulai berhembus hingga membuat suara gemersik lewat dedaunan pohon fuji, memberikan suasana hangat kepada kedua insan yang sedang menghantarkan kehangatan lewat ucapan dan tawa.

~One Chance~

"_Lihatlah dirimu yang dulu, setelah itu kamu pasti tahu harus bagaimana, Suamiku!" _

"Igh," terdengar suara rintihan dari mulut seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang terbaring di atas futonnya. Kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh sang isteri tadi siang, masih menggema di kepalanya. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian melihat ke samping tubuhnya, ada sebuah futon yang masih rapi. "Lalu kemanakah pergi isteriku ini?" tanya Naruto yang kemudian kembali membaringkan badannya. Ia menghela nafasnya kemudian ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menjadikan tangan tersebut sebagai bantalan kepalanya. "Melihat diriku yang dulu?" Naruto bergumam. Keheningan terjadi dan suara pikiran Naruto memenuhi kepalanya sendiri hingga kejenuhan itu menghancurkan pertahanan dirinya untuk terus berfikir. "AGH, KEPALAKU SAKIIIIIIT, HINATA KAU DIMANAAAAAAAAA?" teriak Naruto sambil bangkit dari pembaringannya. Semua penghuni kediaman Hyuga terkejut dengan suara Naruto tersebut. Sang kakak ipar memaki dirinya dan yang lain penghuni lain seperti Hiashi sang mertua hanya menghela nafas saat melihat tinta yang ia gunakan untuk membuat kaligrafi jatuh hingga mengenai kertas putih tersebut.

Sementara itu di apartemen milik Shizune, tampak Hinata dan teman-temannya sedang duduk dihadapan Shizune. Hinata melihat ke arah jendela dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Tenten saat ia sadar pandangan mata Hinata berubah.

"Sepertinya Naruto memanggilku," jawab Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kamu jahat Hinata, ini malam pertamamu 'kan," kata Ino yang sukses membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

"Hn, Naruto pasti mengerti, soalnya ini 'kan berkaitan dengan teman-temannya juga," kata Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Lagian aku belum siap," kata Hinata yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Ino dan Tenten saling pandang kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Ya sudahlah, sekarang yang terpenting adalah rencana ini harus selesai sebelum pemanggilan kembali dari Kazekage, he...he...he," seringai Ino dan Tenten. Shizune dan Hinata terkejut saat mereka berdua merasakan aura menakutkan dari kedua perempuan tersebut.

~One Chance~

Pagi hari di Konohagakure, Sakura mengajak Sasuke untuk menghirup udara pagi hari sambil bercengkrama dan membincangkan sesuatu yang ringan sambil bergandengan tangan. Keadaan pagi saat itu begitu tenang hingga mereka mendengar perbincangan antara sepasang pengantin baru di depan kediaman keluarga Hyuga. Sakura melihat Naruto yang sedang berdiri di depan Hinata yang menunduk.

"Kamu sudah pulang malam, lalu sekarang mau pergi lagi, kita ini baru menikah Hinata setidaknya kamu tetap berada di rumah," kata Naruto sambil melipat tangannya. Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Dan menemaniku," kata Naruto dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Naruto, aku mohon, ini penting," kata Hinata.

"Seberapa penting suamimu ini daripada urusanmu itu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto. Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya dengan mata berlinangkan air kemudian ia menegakkan kepalanya. Naruto terdiam melihat tangisan Hinata tersebut.

"Tentu saja Naruto lebih penting tapi ini menyangkut seorang teman," kata Hinata sambil meremas kedua tangannya. Naruto terdiam melihat reaksi Hinata tersebut. "Ayolah, izinin aku pergi sebentar saja," tangis Hinata. Naruto kemudian menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah itu temani aku!" kata Naruto sambil membuang wajahnya yang memerah. Hinata tersenyum dengan wajah memerah kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Iya, aku pergi dulu," kata Hinata sambil berbalik dan berlari menjauhi Naruto yang melambaikan tangan padanya. "Eh, tunggu dulu," Hinata tiba-tiba berhenti berlari dan ia berbalik mendekati Naruto dan mengecup pipinya. "Aku sayang padamu, Naruto," kata Hinata dengan semburat merah di pipinya begitupun dengan Naruto.

"Aku juga," jawab Naruto. Hinata kemudian pergi dari hadapan Naruto sambil meloncati perumahan yang ada di Konohagakure.

"Pagi-pagi begini Hinata mau kemana?" tanya Sakura sambil mendekati Naruto yang memakai seragam ninjanya tanpa rompi. Naruto melihat Sakura dan Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ohayou, Sakura dan Teme," kata Naruto.

"Ohayou," balas Sakura. "Hinata?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat arah kepergian Hinata.

"Yah, katanya dia mau pergi keluar desa, ada urusan, hei kalian mau kemana?" tanya Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Aku mengajak Sasuke jalan-jalan, Sasuke juga butuh udara segar, benarkan," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Naruto tersenyum. "Tapi Naruto, kenapa Hinata keluar desa? Kudengar dari Nona Tsunade, Hinata 'kan diberi cuti selama satu minggu," kata Sakura dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Aku sendiri juga bingung, dia bilang ini menyangkut temannya," kata Naruto sambil memegang dagunya. Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto kemudian ia tersenyum menyeringai dan Naruto sadar akan hal itu kemudian ia mendengus dengan kesal. "Apa?" kata Naruto ketus.

"Hei, aku tidak menyangka, kau baru saja menikah kemarin dan sekarang isterimu pergi meninggalkanmu seperti ini dan he...he...he apa kau tidak kepikiran soal urusannya yang menyangkut temannya itu?" tawa Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Sasuke, entah kenapa ribuan Naruto yang sekarang bekerja di otaknya tiba-tiba berhenti bekerja mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Ck, kau ini memang lambat, maksudku, kau tidak takut kalau ini berkaitan dengan laki-laki lain," kata Sasuke yang tertawa kecil saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Sakura terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Keheningan melanda daerah sekitar mantan anggota tim tujuh tersebut dan tidak lama kemudian ribuan Naruto yang ada dalam otaknya terkejut saat salah satu dari mereka berteriak dan diiringi dengan yang lain hingga suara teriakkan itu keluar dari mulut sang calon hokage.

"HYAAAAAA, HINATA, AKU TIDAK MAUUUU, KEMBALIIIIII!" teriak Naruto sambil melompati atap rumah warga Konohagakure untuk mengejar sang isteri. Sakura terkejut melihat reaksi Naruto sementara Sasuke tertawa sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit menahan tawa.

"Sasuke, kamu memang suka sekali menggoda Naruto," kata Sakura sambil mengajak Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tersebut. Sasuke tersenyum dan terus melangkahi kakinya mengikuti langkah Sakura.

"Cukup lama juga aku tidak menggodanya sampai berteriak histeris seperti itu, Sakura," kata Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau jalan ninja yang diterapkannya kepada dirinya sendiri itu benar-benar ia lakukan," ucap Sasuke.

"Dia keras kepala sih, bagaimana lagi," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum simpul. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia menghela nafasnya. "Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura saat ia mendengar helaan nafas Sasuke tersebut.

"Aku berpikir kalau nanti mataku sembuh, aku ingin menjadi ninja lagi, Sakura," kata Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke tersebut. "Aku ingin memperbaiki nama klanku dan masa depanku," lanjut Sasuke. "Tapi itu tidak mungkin 'kan, aku yang masih bisa berdiri di tanah Konoha saja masih dapat disyukuri dan sekarang aku yang berstatus tahanan internasional tidak mungkin mendapatkan kembali status seorang ninja dari kelima negara yang mengawasi setiap langkahku ini," kata Sasuke sambil menutup matanya. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Kurasa mataku ini pun tidak akan pernah kembali kesedia kala lagi, Sakura,"

"Matamu pasti sembuh, kamu harus yakin pada dirimu sendiri, Sasuke," kata Sakura.

"Aku tidak yakin, setiap malam masa lalu itu menghantuiku, setiap malam aku membuatmu susah, setiap malam aku membuka penutup mataku dan mengaktifkan sharingan, dan setiap malam pula aku selalu membuatmu menangis," kata Sasuke sambil menahan tangisnya. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia tersenyum dan kembali mengajak Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

"Sasuke kamu tahu kalau seseorang itu tidak boleh terlalu larut pada masa lalunya, lebih tepatnya menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan pada masa lalunya, yah seperti itulah," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Aku menuntunmu melangkah seperti ini untuk membawamu pulang, kita punya tujuan Sasuke, yaitu rumah kediaman Uchiha, tempat bernaungmu, tempat dimana seluruh perasaanmu bisa kamu utarakan serta setiap kehidupan suka dan dukamu ada disana, kamu mendengar suara kerikil yang kita injak ini 'kan," kata Sakura sambil melihat ke tanah yang penuh dengan kerikil. "Menyusahkan memang tapi kalau kita pikir ulang lagi, kehidupan seolah seperti jalanan ini, saat berjalan di tengah pemukiman rakyat Konoha, jalanannya begitu mulus 'kan, lalu sekarang, jalan setapak penuh kerikil ini menghalangi jalan kita menuju tujuan kita ke rumahmu," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum dan berhenti tepat di hadapan gerbang masuk kediaman keluarga Uchiha. "Begitulah hidup Sasuke, kadang terasa menyenangkan seperti jalanan mulus di tengah pemukiman, terkadang menyakitkan seperti jalanan penuh kerikil ini, kalau kamu tidak mengikuti jalanan itu kamu tidak akan sampai ke tempat tujuanmu, Sasuke," kata Sakura sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Jadi maksudmu dalam mencapai tujuan hidup tidak selalu menampaki jalan yang mulus, begitu," kata Sasuke.

"Iyap, ternyata Sasuke memang jenius yah," kata Sakura yang kembali mengenggam tangan Sasuke dan mengajaknya ke rumah sang Uchiha terakhir. "Sekarang ini kamu sedang berjalan Sasuke, berjalan melewati setapak yang di penuhi dengan kerikil, menyakitkan dan menyusahkan, tapi Sasuke kamu tidak sendiri, ada aku, Naruto dan yang lainnya menemanimu, kita lalui bersama, yah Sasuke," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Kamu boleh sesekali menoleh ke belakang untuk mengingatkan dirimu agar tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama, tapi jangan sampai kamu terhanyut dengan masa lalu itu dan menyesalinya, kamu harus berbalik dan meraih tujuanmu dengan langkah yang pasti, maka apa pun yang selama ini kamu impikan akan menjadi kenyataan, selama itu baik untuk dirimu dan orang lain," Sakura berhenti tepat di depan pintu rumah Sasuke dan membuka kuncinya. "Dan Sasuke, raihlah keinginanmu untuk menjadi ninja lagi, aku akan mendukungmu!" kata Sakura sambil membuka pintu dan menuntun Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Serta menuntunku seperti ini, terima kasih," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum begitupun Sakura.

~One Chance~

Dua minggu kemudian Hinata pulang bersama Ino, Tenten dan Shizune dengan senyuman lebar. Kemudian mereka memberikan beberapa daun dan sebuah bayi pohon yang di tanam di sebuah pot bunga. Shizune memberi tahu kalau daun itu adalah daun yang bisa mengobati mata Sasuke kalau rutin di pakai setiap hari.

"Cukup di rebus pakai air kemudian mata Sasuke di rendam ke dalam air rebusan daunnya, lalu pohon ini kami pungut untuk kamu tanam kalau-kalau nanti mata Sasuke membutuhkannya," kata Shizune sambil tersenyum pada Sakura dan memberikan bayi pohon tersebut.

"Eh, tapi ini daun apa?" tanya Sakura saat ia melihat lembaran daun besar tersebut.

"Namanya piper betel, agak susah sih mencarinya tapi demi teman kecilku yang keras kepala dan jelek ini kami rela untuk melakukan apapun untukmu, Dahi Lebar," kata Ino sambil tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"Ino," keluh Sakura sambil tertawa geli.

"Lalu Sakura bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" tanya Hinata yang duduk di samping Shizune dan Tenten di sampingnya. Sakura melihat Hinata kemudian ia tersenyum saat Ino melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Kondisinya mulai membaik dan ia sudah tidak lagi mengigau pada malam harinya, tidurnya pun mulai nyenyak," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Syukurlah," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau matanya?" tanya Tenten.

"Kemarin aku sudah mendatangi Nona Tsunade dan ia bilang kalau Sasuke sebentar lagi bisa melepaskan perbannya dan aku harus rutin mengalirkan cakra ke matanya," kata Sakura dengan semangat. "Aku akan menjaganya agar tidak bertindak sembrono lagi," ucap Sakura dengan antusias.

"Hei, dia sudah melamarmu belum?" tanya Ino sambil merangkul leher Sakura dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan mengintrogasi.

"Eh, kenapa kamu menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah semerah tomat masak.

"Jawab saja, udah belum?" tanya Ino sambil melihat Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda tersebut tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian Ino dan kedua temannya tersenyum lebar. Sakura dan Shizune terkejut melihat reaksi ketiga kunoichi tersebut yang begitu mencurigakan. Tiba-tiba saat Hinata hendak berkata pada Sakura suara seorang laki-laki berambut pirang memecah kesunyian kediaman keluarga Uchiha tersebut dengan berdiri di lorong rumah sambil melihat kearah Hinata yang memandangnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hinata, kamu kalau sudah pulang kenapa tidak langsung ke rumah, ada yang ingin kutanyakan tahu," keluhnya sambil berjalan mendekati sang isteri.

"Aku mengambil obat untuk Sasuke bukan untuk menemui pria lain seperti yang kamu katakan dua minggu yang lalu, 'kan sudah ku jelaskan, Naruto" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan itu, yang lain," Hinata terdiam saat sang suami membantah perkataannya.

"Oh, kamu masih kepikiran ya," kata Hinata.

"Aku belum menemukan jawabannya, kamu bisa memberitahuku?" rengek Naruto. Hinata tersenyum. Sementara teman-teman mereka tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti anak-anak tersebut.

"Naruto, kamu itu calon hokage setidaknya berfikirlah dan lihat masa lalumu!" kata Hinata sambil melihat Naruto. Sang suami menghentakkan kakinya kemudian ia berbalik dan pergi. "Naruto merajuk," kata Hinata sambil tertawa kecil saat melihat sang suami yang mengomel tidak jelas.

"DIAM KAU TEME SIALAN," terdengar suara bentakkan Naruto dari arah kamar sebelah. Hinata melihat Sakura yang tertawa geli begitupun dengan Ino dan yang lainnya. "Masa lalu, masa lalu, igh, sialan kenapa aku harus mengingat masa laluku untuk si Teme Sialan ini," pikir Naruto dengan wajah cemberut dengan Sasuke yang duduk disebelahnya. Sasuke tampak bingung dengan Naruto yang terkadang terdengar mengeluh dan mencaci maki.

"Kau kenapa? Hinata selingkuh ya!" tawa Sasuke kecil.

"DIAAAAM, AKU PULANG DULU, CEPAT SEMBUHIN MATAMU ITU DAN NIKAHI SAKURA TEME BODOH!" bentak Naruto dan langsung kabur meninggalkan Sasuke dan kumpulan gadis yang sedang tertawa kecil mendengar bentakkan Naruto. Tapi Sakura hanya menghela nafas saat mendengar perkataan Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku pulang duluan ya, kasihan Naruto," kata Hinata sambil bangkit dari duduknya kemudian ia melihat Sasuke yang masih tertawa kecil di tempatnya duduk. "Sasuke aku pulang dulu ya," kata Hinata yang kemudian tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kupikir Naruto itu menyukaimu, Sakura," kata Ino sambil melihat Sakura yang tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ino tersebut.

"Perasaan manusia itu bisa berubah seiiring berjalannya waktu Ino, kurasa ia memilih wanita yang tepat," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis. Kemudian teman-temannya tersenyum mendengarkan perkataan Sakura tersebut.

~One Chance~

Kediaman Hyuga, pada malam harinya, Hinata duduk di depan sebuah cermin sambil menyisir rambut panjangnya dengan memakai kimono putih yang di gunakannya untuk tidur. Naruto duduk di samping cermin yang tersadar pda dinding ruangan tersebut sambil melipat kedua kaki dan tangannya. Hinata melihat sang suami yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku kasih petunjuk," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum pada Naruto yang langsung melihat kearahnya. "Hm," Hinata memegang dagunya dengan ujung jarinya. "Dulu waktu kamu kecil, bagaimanakah penduduk desa memperlakuanmu?" Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Hinata. "Lalu bagaimanakah caranya Hokage Ketiga melindungimu? Cobalah untuk memikirkan jawaban itu maka kamu akan mendapatkan jawabannya, Sasuke begitu penting, kemampuan dari klan Uchiha dapat melindungi desa Konoha, kupikir sayang sekali kemampuan itu tidak digunakan semaksimal mungkin," kata Hinata yang melanjutkan menyisir rambutnya. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Hinata.

~One Chance~

Naruto menutup matanya, mengingat kembali masa lalunya yang begitu kelam yang dengan susah payah ia lupakan kemudian ia membandingkan dengan kondisi Sasuke pada saat ini. Tiba-tiba kening Naruto berkerut, ia melihat Hinata yang tidur diatas futonnya sendiri. Tidur yang begitu damai dan tampak tenang seperti bayi kemudian Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dan beranjak dari futonnya tersebut dan berjalan menuju pintu geser yang menghubungkan ruangannya ke taman. Pada jam dinding yang berbentuk bundar di atas lemari kecil dekat pintu sudah menunjukkan jam 4 pagi dan Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan tindakan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk melindungi sahabatnya. Ia duduk sambil melihat langit malam yang kelam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tidak bisa tidur Naruto?" tanya Hinata sambil bangkit dari tidurnya. Naruto mengunggam untuk menjawab perkataan Hinata tersebut. "Hm," Hinata tersenyum kemudian ia bangkit dan duduk disamping Naruto. "Malam yang tenang ya, mau kubuatkan teh?" tanya Hinata sambil melihat Naruto. Sang suami menggelengkan kepalanya. Hinata tersenyum kemudian ia melihat kearah langit. "Semua ini bermulai dari rasa benci, iri dan dengki, Naruto kamu semakin kuat karena ingin membuktikan pada seluruh penduduk Konoha kalau kamu mampu melindungi mereka dengan kekuatanmu, mengubah rasa benci itu menjadi rasa cinta dengan menjadi ninja dan melindungi mereka, harusnya Sasuke juga seperti itu, ikut serta melindungi desa walaupun harus dibenci," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar. Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Hinata sambil melihat kearah sang isteri yang sedang memandang kearah langit yang mulai perlahan-lahan menampakkan cahaya jingga di cakrawala.

Tiba-tiba ekspresi Naruto berubah kemudian ia tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Hinata dan mengcup bibirnya. Hinata terkejut saat mendapatkan perlakuan dari Naruto tersebut. Naruto tersenyum lebar pada Hinata dan sekali lagi memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan," kata Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukkannya dan pergi masuk ke dalam ruangannya. "Aku akan pergi menemui Nenek dan mengatakan apa yang ingin kulakukan pada Sasuke," kata Naruto pada Hinata sambil berjalan menuju lemarinya.

"Iya, tapi mandi dulu sana," kata Hinata yang membuat Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya untuk mengambil baju seragamnya.

"Iya," kata Naruto sambil menutup pintu lemarinya dan berjalan dengan semangat menuju kamar mandi. Hinata tertawa kecil saat mendengar perkataan Naruto tersebut.

~One Chance~

"BRAAAAAK," terdengar suara meja dipukul dari ruangan hokage saat Tsunade mendengar perkataan dari Naruto yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya. "Kau pikir mengubah status penjahat internasional menjadi ninja itu mudah, Naruto," kata Tsunade. Naruto hanya diam melihat wajah garang dari Tsunade tersebut. "Aku jelas-jelas menolak, ia harus menjalani hukumannya, menjadi tahanan internasional sampai ia mati dan itu sudah dirundingkan dengan para kage, kau juga hadir di perundingan itu, seharusnya kau sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapkan itu, mengerti!" kata Tsunade.

"Aku mengerti, tapi Nenek tahu sendiri, klan Uchiha berjasa pada Konohagakure dengan membangun sebuah aliansi Polisi Militer yang turut serta melindungi Konoha," kata Naruto sambil berdiri tegap di depan Tsunade. "Kemampuan dari klan Uchiha ini sangat disayangkan kalau harus pupus begitu saja hanya karena hukum yang tertulis di atas kertas yang tidak ada harganya," Tsunade meremas tangannya.

"Tetap tidak bisa, kau harus patuh pada hukum kalau tidak ingin perang kembali terjadi, sudah pergi sana, aku sibuk!," Tsunade berdiri membelakangi Naruto yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Shizune dan Tonton mengerutkan dahinya memperhatikan kejadian yang menurutnya dramatis tersebut.

"Aku dulu dibenci oleh mereka dan sekarang mereka menganggapku pahlawan, apa Sasuke tidak bisa mendapatkan seperti apa yang telah kudapatkan, Nenek?" ucap Naruto sambil meremas tangannya.

"Perasaan benci mereka padamu berbeda dengan perasaan benci mereka pada Sasuke, seharusnya kau tahu itu," kata Tsunade sambil melihat pemukiman para penduduk Konohagakure.

"Hm," Naruto tertawa kecil. Tsunade terkejut mendengar suara tawa Naruto tersebut. "Sungguh lucu, memangnya apa bedanya, benci ya benci, cinta ya cinta, apapun itu alasannya, perasaan itu sama saja, Nenek," jawab Naruto.

"Mereka membencimu karena kau jinchuriki dan Sasuke di benci karena dia seorang penjahat," jawab Tsunade.

"Hah, hanya itu?" kata Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Hanya itu, jawaban macam apa itu?" Tsunade membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang. "Jinchuriki dan penjahat apa bedanya, aku memiliki Kyubi dalam diriku yang telah menghancurkan Konoha dalam hukum internasional kalau Kyubi dapat juga disebut sebagai penjahat dan karena aku mediumnya secara otomatis orang-orang menganggapku sebagai penjahat lalu apa bedanya dengan Sasuke yang juga menjadi penjahat hanya karena dipermainkan oleh klannya sendiri, APA NENEK?" bentak Naruto. Tsunade terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto. "JANGAN GUNAKAN ALASAN YANG TIDAK MASUK AKAL ITU, KARENA PERASAAN BENCI ITU DATANG KARENA MEREKA MERASA DIJAHATI DAN DILUKAI, HARUSNYA NENEK TAHU ITU," teriak Naruto sambil meneteskan air matanya. "Hik, walaupun aku dibilang pahlawan oleh beberapa orang waktu itu, tapi perasaan benci itu terus menghantuiku, apa salahku? Aku merasa tidak pernah menjahati mereka, tidak pernah membuat mereka terluka, aku hanya ingin diperhatikan, hanya ingin diakui oleh mereka," kata Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Shizune melihat Tsunade yang mengerutkan dahinya sambil melihat Naruto. "Sasuke pun begitu, mereka membenci Sasuke karena tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, menyisihkannya seperti ini, mengatainya penjahat, manusia terkutuk yang seharusnya musnah, dan menjijikkan," kata Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa bedanya denganku, yang mereka anggap sebagai monster?" ucap Naruto lirih. Tsunade menghela nafasnya kemudian ia duduk ditempatnya.

"Pulanglah! Shizune," kata Tsunade sambil memberi isyarat pada asistennya tersebut untuk mendekat. Naruto terdiam saat melihat Tsunade tampak tidak memperdulikannya. Naruto menghapus air matanya kemudian ia berbalik.

"Setidaknya aku tidak akan menjadi hokage sepertimu, kupikir kau tidak lebih baik dari hokage ketiga walaupun kau berhasil menyelamatkan Konohagakure, Godaime," ucap Naruto sambil berlalu dan membanting pintu kantor hokage. Tsunade terdiam kemudian ia melihat Shizune yang juga melihat kearahnya dan memberikan beberapa berkas pada Tsunade.

"Kakashi awasi anak itu," kata Tsunade sambil menandatangani berkas yang diberikan oleh Shizune. Kakashi yang berada diluar jendela kantor hokage sambil membawa buku tersenyum dan akhirnya melompat menjauhi kantor tersebut. "Kirimkan surat pada ke-4 kage perihal perundingan tantang status Uchiha Sasuke!" kata Tsunade sambil memberikan berkas yang telah selesai ia baca dan yang sudah ditanda tanganinya pada Shizune. Shizune terdiam sesaat ketika menerima berkas tersebut.

"Cepat!" kata Tsunade saat ia melihat sang asisten tidak bergeming ditempatnya.

"I...i...iya, saya permisi dulu Nona," Shizune membungkukkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Tsunade yang langsung bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan kembali melihat kearah penduduk Konohagakure.

"Apapun alasannya, benci tetap saja benci, tapi sekarang bagaimana caranya Sasuke mengubah perasaan mereka yang telah membencinya menjadi cinta, Naruto?" kata Tsunade yang melihat kearah Naruto yang berjalan di bawah sana. "Mengembalikan status ninjanya adalah resiko yang besar yang jaminannya sendiri harus dengan nyawa," lanjutnya.

~One Chance~

Pengiriman surat dari Konohagakure akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan melalui seekor elang yang mengantarkan pada keempat negara.

**Sunagakure...**

"GAARA KAU TIDAK AKAN PERCAYA INI," teriak Kankurou sambil mendobrak pintu kantor Kazekage. Gaara sedang membaca berkas yang diberikan Matsuri padanya.

"Dari Konoha?" tanya Gaara sambil memberikan berkasnya pada Matsuri dan menerimanya, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Gaara dan Kankurou di dalam kantornya. "Pasti soal Sasuke," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum simpul. Kankurou terdiam dengan wajah terkejut serta angin yang masuk lewat jendela kantor Kazekage menerbangkan surat yang ada di tangan Kankurou.

**Kirigakure...**

"Pertemuan?" tanya Mei pada Chujuro yang sedang berdiri dengan surat di tangannya. Ia sedang makan siang di dalam kantornya sendiri.

"Ia ini menyangkut tentang tahanan yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, Nona," kata Ao sambil melihat kearah Mizukage tersebut.

"Hm, ok, sekarang pergilah aku mau makan dulu," kata Mei sambil tersenyum. Chujuro tersenyum dengan wajah tersipu.

"Kami permisi," kedua ninja tersebut membungkukkan badan pada Mei.

"Hei, waktu acara pernikahan Uzumaki Naruto, isterinya itu cantik sekali," kata Ao pada Chujuro sambil memegang dagunya. Mei terkejut mendengar perkataan pernikahan tersebut. "Uzumaki Naruto sungguh beruntung mendapatkan pasangan hidup seperti itu," kata Ao sambil membuka pintu kantor Mizukage.

"Ao," kata Mei sambil berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Ao yang berhenti berjalan saat ia mendengar perkataan Mei. "Kubunuh kau!" bisiknya.

"Eh," Ao terkejut mendengar bisikkan dari Sang Mizukage.

**Iwagakure...**

"Pertemuan lagi?" tanya Onoki pada Kurotsuchi yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ini permintaan langsung dari Hokage," jawab sang gadis berambut hitam pendek tersebut. "Katanya ini menyangkut tentang tahanan internasional yang ada di Konoha,"

"Hm," Onoki bergumam kemudian ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Aku akan membawa badanku lagi dan barang ini akan kubawa sendi...," putus Onoki saat ia hendak membawa sebuah peti kayu.

KREK...

"Ekh, pinggangku," keluh Onoki.

"Seharusnya Pak Tua ini sudah pensiun," pikir Kurotsuchi saat melihat Sang Tsuchikage mengeluhkan encoknya yang kambuh.

**Kumogakure...**

"Oow, Naruto mulai bergerak," kata Bee dengan gaya rab-nya. Pada saat ia melihat sang kakak sedang berteriak dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak. "C'mon kak, berikan waktu luangmu untuk menemui pertemuan ini, sepertinya bakalan sangat menarik," kata Bee sambil tertawa nyengir.

"Dalam perundingan 2 tahun yang lalu sudah dijelaskan kalau Uchiha Sasuke adalah tahanan internasional, ini hanya membuang-buang waktuku, kau mengerti Bee," kata A (ei) sambil menunjuk sang adik yang hanya tersenyum.

"Kupikir tidak, karena bagiku ini sangat menarik, apalagi ini menyangkut dengan Naruto dan sahabatnya itu," kata Bee sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Kalau kakak tidak datang biar aku yang mewakilkanmu untuk ikut dalam pertemuan itu," Bee tersenyum pada kakaknya yang terkejut dengan permintaan sang adik.

"Mereka banyak maunya, baiklah, kapan pertemuannya, Darui?" tanya A pada ninja yang berdiri disamping Bee.

"Dua hari setelah hari ini di negara Tetsu," jawab Darui.

"Huh, atur cepat aku tidak ingin semuanya terbuang sia-sia," kata A sambil mengeluh melihat adiknya yang tersenyum nyengir dihadapannya.

~One Chance~

"Kamu pikir dengan menemui para Kage satu persatu akan memecahkan masalahnya, Naruto?" tanya Hinata saat ia melihat Naruto yang sedang berkemas di dalam kamarnya.

"Lalu aku harus apa? Menunggu seperti orang bodoh dan melihat sahabatku direndahkan seperti itu? Jangan harap," tanya Naruto sambil melihat Hinata yang terdiam sambil melihat Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan garang. Naruto membalikkan badannya dan mengambil mantel saljunya.

"Kamu sedang dipengaruhi oleh amarahmu, cobalah untuk berfikir lagi!" kata Hinata yang berusaha menenangkan Naruto. "Nona Tsunade pasti mengerti jadi bersabarlah!" kata Hinata sambil mendekati Naruto. "Tindakan sembrono hanya akan membuatmu menyesali apa yang telah kamu lakukan," lanjutnya. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia melanjutkan mengemas keperluan perjalanannya.

"Yoo, Naruto, mau kemana?" tanya Kakashi sambil bergelantungan di atas loteng ruangan Naruto dan Hinata.

"GURU KAKASHI?" kata Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejut sambil menunjuk sang mantan guru. Kakashi tersenyum kemudian ia turun dan duduk sambil bersila di tengah ruangan tersebut.

"Mau pergi?" tanya Kakashi sambil membaca buku Icha-Icha Paradise-nya. Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Naruto. "Kudengar Hokage mengadakan pertemuan dengan para Kage untuk membicarakan masalah Sasuke," kata Kakashi yang akhirnya membuat Naruto terkejut. "Duduk manis saja di rumah, kasihan Hinata yang mungkin kesepian sendirian di rumah besar ini," kata Kakashi dengan senyum mesumnya. Hinata tersenyum simpul.

"Naruto adalah ninja dan suatu saat nanti ia akan pergi jauh dengan waktu yang cukup lama, Guru Kakashi tidak perlu mencemaskan saya karena itu memang tuntutan seorang isteri untuk menunggu kepulangan suaminya dari medan perang," Hinata tersenyum pada Kakashi.

"Meskipun suamimu ini tidak ada jaminan bakalan pulang dengan jiwanya," kata Kakashi yang sukses membuat Hinata tertawa geli dan membuat Naruto murka.

"KAU PULANG SANA!" bentak Naruto sambil melempar Kakashi keluar dari ruangannya.

"Jadi masih tetap mau pergi?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Naruto menghela nafasnya dan melihat Hinata.

"Aku akan mengajak Sakura untuk mengikuti perundingan itu!" kata Naruto. Hinata tersenyum kemudian ia memeluk tubuh Naruto.

"Aku sungguh beruntung mendapatkan dirimu, Naruto," ucap Hinata. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum. "Tapi Naruto, kenapa pola pikirmu lambat sekali?" tanya Hinata sambil melepaskan pelukkannya dan melihat Naruto yang terkejut mendengar perkataan Hinata. "Kalau begitu kita latihan dan kamu mesti makan sayuran, mumpung masih dalam masa pertumbuhan," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hinata aku bukan anak-anak lagi," kata Naruto sambil mengeluh melihat sang isteri yang masih tersenyum lebar melihat dirinya yang terpuruk tersebut.

~One Chance~

Naruto dan Hinata datang berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha kemudian ia tersenyum saat Sakura tampak terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto tersebut. Hinata dan Sasuke sedang bercengkrama di tempat Sasuke biasa duduk.

"Mau ikut?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Sakura di dalam dapur. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tapi Sasuke siapa yang...," putus Sakura saat Naruto menyelanya.

"Kan ada Hinata dan kamu bisa minta tolong sama ibumu yang menjaganya," kata Naruto yang meyakinkan Sakura.

"Baiklah, kapan?" tanya Sakura sambil menghela nafasnya. Naruto tersenyum senang.

~One Chance~

"Aku pergi sebentar, kamu baik-baik di rumah ya Sasuke," kata Sakura sambil mengenggam kedua tangan Sasuke dan tersenyum padanya. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kamu juga," kata Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ibu titip Sasuke yah, aku pergi dulu," Sakura mengecup pipi ibunya kemudian terakhir Sasuke. "Ittekimasu," kata Sakura sambil membuka pintu dan berlari keluar rumah.

"Itterashai," ucap sang ibu. Tak lama kemudian Ibu Sakura melihat Sasuke dan tersenyum padanya. "Ibu dengar kamu melamar Sakura," katanya sambil tersenyum. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum dengan sedikit rona merah dikedua pipinya. "Kalau begitu kamu harus cepat sembuh agar saat Ayah Sakura pulang ia bisa menikahkan Sakura denganmu, he...he...he," tawa Ibu Sakura sambil tertawa nyengir.

"Bi...," putus Sasuke saat Ibu Sakura menyentuh bibir Sasuke dengan telunjuknya.

"Panggil aku Ibu, mengerti!" kata Ibu Sakura sambil tersenyum yang langsung membuat Sasuke bungkam kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah kalau begitu biasanya kamu jam segini meminum obat 'kan," kata Ibu Sakura sambil mengandeng tangan Sasuke dan menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sementara itu di kediaman Hyuga tampak Naruto berdiri dihadapan Hinata yang membawakan ranselnya. Sakura melihatnya kemudian ia tersenyum dan mendekati Naruto.

"Hati-hati ya," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum pada Naruto yang tersenyum padanya dan mengecup pipi Hinata. Ia mengambil ranselnya dan melihat Sakura yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan ransel dan mantel saljunya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ayo Sakura!" kata Naruto sambil berbalik dan melompati atap penduduk dengan mantel salju di tangannya. Sakura tersenyum kemudian ia melihat Hinata dan melambaikan tangan serta mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"Semoga berjalan lancar!" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum simpul. "Sai, kamu tidak ikut?" tanya Hinata sambil melihat Sai yang berdiri diatas gerbang masuk kediaman keluarga Hyuga.

"Dia terlalu posesife, kenapa harus tiga orang yang menjagamu?" tanya Kiba yang tiba-tiba berdiri disamping Hinata.

"Menurut buku yang kubaca, tindakan itu ia lakukan karena ia sangat mencintainya," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum simpul. Kiba berooh ria kemudian ia melihat Shino yang sedang bersandar di pintu gerbang.

"Merepotkan!" keluhnya. Kiba terkejut mendengarkan perkataan Shino tersebut.

"Hei, kau ini Shino atau Shikamaru sih?" kata Kiba sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Cara bicaramu itu seperti Shikamaru tahu, nah, mari kita masuk dan menghangatkan diri," ajak Kiba sambil tersenyum lebar dan memasuki kediaman keluarga Hyuga serta disusul oleh Shino. Hinata melihat kearah kepergian Naruto dengan wajah yang penuh senyuman.

"Kamu percaya dengan mereka berdua 'kan?" tanya Sai sambil melompat dan berdiri disamping Hinata yang langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, ayo masuk, Sai," ajak Hinata sambil berjalan memasuki kediaman keluarga Hyuga. Sai tersenyum kemudian ia mengikuti Hinata.

~One Chance~

Ruang pertemuan, negara Tetsu tampak kelima kage sudah berkumpul dalam membicarakan tentang tahanan internasional, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sekarang mau kalian apa?" tanya A pada Tsunade yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Perubahan status Uchiha Sasuke dari tahanan menjadi ninja," kata Tsunade sambil menutup matanya. Gaara tersenyum mendengar perkataan Tsunade sementara ketiga ninja dari negara lain terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tapi kenapa Hokage?" tanya Mei dengan wajah terkejutnya. Tsunade melihat Naruto yang berdiri diatas.

"Permintaan dari calon hokage," kata Tsunade sambil menghela nafasnya dan melihat kearah mejanya.

"APA?" kata A. "HANYA KARENA PERMINTAAN DARI BOCAH KECIL YANG TIDAK TAHU APA-APA ITU?" bentak A hingga mengagetkan Naruto yang langsung meremas tangannya.

"Tidak hanya itu, klan Uchiha juga telah ikut mempertahankan desa kami, atas jasanya itu kami telah mempertimbangkannya agar memberikan status ninja padanya, Raikage," jawab Tsunade sambil menatap garang pada A.

"Hokage, anda tahu resiko apa yang akan anda dapatkan apabila cakra dari klan Uchiha yang tergolong tangguh itu dilepaskan begitu saja, apalagi anak itu tidak memiliki siapa pun untuk menuntunnya," kata Mei. Tsunade tersenyum kemudian ia melirik Sakura yang berdiri dengan wajah kusut.

"Ada, aku percaya pada mereka semua," kata Tsunade sambil melihat kepada para kage.

"Aku tetap menolak," jawab A. "Apa kau bisa menjamin kalau dia tidak akan melakukan kejahatan lagi? Ini menghabiskan waktuku saja kalau pertemuan ini hanya membicarakan penjahat rendahan seperti dia," kata A sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Naruto meremas tangannya saat mendengar kata-kata penghinaan untuk Sasuke tersebut.

"Membicarakan penjahat rendahan?" kata Gaara sambil melihat A. "Iya, dia memang rendahan, penjahat rendahan yang telah menguncangkan dunia shinobi hingga memaksa lima negara yang memiliki hubungan tidak baik untuk bergabung," kata Gaara sambil melihat kearah A dengan tatapan dinginnya. "Anda pikir kenapa Hokage mengadakan pertemuan ini, Raikage?" tanya Gaara sambil menghela nafasnya. "Karena mengambil keputusan untuk perubahan status Uchiha Sasuke, Hokage tidak dapat mengambil keputusan sendiri karena Uchiha Sasuke tidak hanya tahanan Konohagakure saja tapi ia adalah tahanan dari lima negara," kata Gaara.

"Dengan kata lain Hokage meminta persetujuan dari keempat negara untuk mengubah status Uchiha Sasuke," kata Onoki sambil melihat Tsunade.

"Raikage saya harap anda kembali ke kursi anda," kata Mifune ketua dari para samurai sambil melihat A yang hanya bisa mengeluh dan duduk di tempatnya. "Kalau ini memang keinginan Hokage, bagaimana dengan keputusan kalian?" tanya Mifune pada keempat kage lainnya mengingat dirinya pihak netral sekaligus penengah bagi kelima negara besar.

"Aku menolaknya," jawab A. Mei menggelengkan kepalanya dan Tsuchikage menghela nafas. "Sepertinya permintaan anda ditolak, Hokage," kata Mifune sambil melihat Tsunade yang menghela nafasnya. Naruto menggeram melihat pertemuan tersebut apalagi Gaara yang tidak menyatakan keputusannya. Sakura terdiam sambil mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia mengingat saat Sasuke mengatakan keinginannya apabila status seorang tahanan akan dirinya dicabut serta digantikan dengan status ninja.

"_Dengan menjadi ninja, aku ingin memperbaiki nama klanku dan masa depanku," _Sakura meneteskan air matanya kemudian ia meremas tangannya dan melompat ke bawah. Para penjaga kage turun dan melindungi pimpinan mereka, kecuali dari Sunagakure. Sakura berdiam diri dihadapan pengawal kage yang dihalangi oleh tubuh Naruto dihadapannya.

"Saya ingin bicara," kata Sakura lirih. "Naruto kembalilah!" pinta Sakura. Para Kage meminta pengawal mereka untuk kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Kemudian Sakura membungkukkan badannya kepada para kage. "Saya mohon kembalikanlah status ninja Sasuke," kata Sakura.

"Kau bukannya ninja medis yang merawat Uchiha Sasuke," kata Onoki. Sakura menegakkan kepalanya.

"Iya Tuan, saya adalah perawatnya," kata Sakura. Mei menghela nafasnya kemudian ia melihat Sakura.

"Kenapa kami harus mengabulkan keinginanmu?" tanya Mei. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia menarik nafasnya kemudian ia membungkukkan badannya.

"Selama saya merawat Uchiha Sasuke, yang saya dapatkan hanyalah ketepurukkan dan penyesalan dalam setiap harinya, ia terus merenung dalam kegelapan matanya, berdiam diri di rumah, kebencian yang ia dapatkan dari penduduk Konoha sudah membuatnya jatuh dan terpuruk dalam penderitaan, apalagi dengan dosa klan Uchiha yang ia tanggung sendiri, hukuman apalagi yang harus ia dapatkan? Dirinya sudah hancur, setiap malam dia terus mengigau menyesali perbuatannya, setiap malam dia berteriak memanggil kakaknya yang membuatnya seperti ini, setiap malam saya harus melihatnya mengaktifkan sharingan hingga penyembuhan matanya melambat, setiap malam ia memaki kami penduduk Konoha yang tidak tahu betapa menderitanya dirinya atas semua yang telah dilakukan oleh klannya dan setiap malam saya harus melihatnya kesakitan, saya mohon kembalikanlah status ninja Sasuke karena tujuan hidupnya hanyalah menjadi ninja yang dapat diakui oleh negaranya," kata Sakura sambil meneteskan air matanya. Ruang pertemuan tersebut hening saat Sakura menjelaskan kondisi Sasuke pada saat ini.

"Itu memang hukuman untuknya dan ia pantas mendapatkannya," kata A memecahkan keheningan. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat Raikage dengan tatapan mata menantang dan basah.

"Ya saya tahu itu..., namun semua orang dapat berubah termasuk Sasuke! Tapi tidak ada cara lain untuk membuktikan kesungguhannya selain mengembalikan status ninjanya," kata Sakura. A terdiam begitupun yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Kami menyerahkan Uchiha Sasuke pada Konohagakure dengan jaminan Uzumaki Naruto, lalu kalau kami memberikan status ninja kepadanya, kamu bisa menjamin apa?" tanya Onoki sambil melihat Sakura yang melihat kearahnya.

"Jaminan apa yang akan kamu berikan? Sementara dirimu hanyalah ninja biasa yang tidak memiliki pengaruh besar," kata A sambil menatap Sakura yang terdiam di tempatnya kemudian ia membuka mulutnya.

"Saya akan melumuri tangan saya dengan darahnya," kata Sakura yang membuat orang-orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut terkejut.

"Lalu apa spesialnya?" tanya Mifune yang tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan perkataan Sakura tersebut.

"Saya adalah calon isterinya," jawab Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tsunade terkejut begitupun orang-orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"SAKURA," bentak Naruto, Kakashi yang berada disamping Naruto menghalangi laki-laki tersebut untuk bertindak gegabah.

"Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan saat kau harus membunuh orang yang sangat kau cintai dengan tanganmu sendiri," kata Mei sambil menutup matanya. "Terlebih lagi kau harus bertahan hidup tanpa kekasih yang dicintai itu," Mei tersenyum kemudian ia melihat A. "Kupikir ini sangat menarik, bagaimana Tsuchikage?" tanya Mei sambil melihat Onoki.

"Sebelum itu alangkah baiknya anda kembali ketempat anda Nona Haruno," kata Gaara pada Sakura yang kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura kembali ketempatnya dengan wajah sendu yang ditundukkan. Naruto mendekati Sakura tapi dihalangi oleh Kakashi.

"Sakura lebih baik kamu keluar dulu dan istirahatlah!" kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum pada Sakura. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengarkan keputusan dari para kage," ucap Sakura lirih. Sakura meremas tangannya dan mempertahankan tubuhnya yang mulai tidak sanggup berdiri.

"Sakura wajahmu pucat," kata Naruto sambil mendekati Sakura yang tersenyum pada Naruto kemudian tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa oleng dan pandangan mata gadis tersebut mulai memudar. "SAKURA," teriak Naruto saat tubuh Sakura dengan secara perlahan jatuh dan langsung di tangkap oleh Kakashi. "SAKURA BANGUN! BANGUN SAKURA!" teriak Naruto yang membuat ruang pertemuan tersebut sedikit riuh. Tsunade melompat menuju tempat Sakura dan Naruto serta Kakashi.

"Dia kelelahan, seharusnya dia tetap berada di rumah dan beristirahat, Kakashi bawa dia dan kau Naruto, tetap disini!" kata Tsunade saat ia memegang leher Sakura untuk mencoba merasakan denyut nadi gadis tersebut. Kakashi membopong Sakura dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan pertemuan. Gaara melihat Matsuri dan menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian ia menyusul Kakashi keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tsunade kembali ketempatnya dan melihat para kage. "Maaf, silahkan dilanjutkan kembali," kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum. Para kage terdiam melihat kejadian tersebut kecuali Gaara yang memang sudah tahu bagaimana kondisi Sakura jauh sebelum pertemuan ini dilaksanakan.

~One Chance~

Sakura terjaga sesaat setelah Matsuri meletakkan handuk kompres ke dahi Sakura. Matsuri tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Ohayou, Kak Sakura," kata Matsuri sambil tersenyum lebar. Sakura tersenyum kemudian ia melihat kearah Kakashi yang berdiri disamping ranjangnya.

"Pertemuannya?" tanya Sakura lirih. Kakashi tersenyum kemudian ia mengambil kursi yang tidak jauh dari ranjang Sakura dan duduk disana.

"Lebih baik kamu istirahat, jangan terlalu dipikirkan," kata Kakashi sambil mengambil buku dan membacanya. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya kemudian buliran bening itu kembali mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti berfikir, tidak bisa," ucap Sakura lirih sambil menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Kakashi hanya diam sementara Matsuri mengenggam erat tangan kiri Sakura dan tersenyum miris.

~One Chance~

"Tadaima," kata Sakura sambil masuk kedalam kediaman Uchiha.

"Okaeri," kata Ibu Sakura sambil melihat Sakura yang tampak sangat kacau. "Sakura kenapa denganmu? Kamu sakit?" tanya Ibunya. Sakura meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak sakit bu, tenang saja, Ibu bisa pulang, terima kasih," kata Sakura dengan suara parau dan berjalan melewati sang ibu. "Aku tidak ingin Sasuke tahu, ibu bisa bawakan aku obat, kepalaku sedikit agak pusing," bisik Sakura ke telinga sang ibu. Ibunya mengerutkan dahi kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Sasuke Ibu pulang dulu ya," kata Ibu sambil tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke yang duduk di tempat biasa ia duduk. Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan mengecup pipinya.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia memegang tangan Sakura.

"Istirahatlah! Kamu pasti lelah," kata Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Sakura dan memintanya untuk membaringkan kepala Sakura ke pahanya. Sakura tersenyum kemudian ia merebahkan kepalanya kepaha Sasuke kemudian ia menutup matanya saat ia merasakan tangan besar Sasuke mengelus kepalanya. Mengalirkan rasa hangat dari pori-pori kulit Sasuke yang menyentuh kepala Sakura. "Rambutnya semakin panjang, aku yakin kamu pasti sangat cantik, Sakura," kata Sasuke sambil menyentuh bibir Sakura dan mengecupnya. "Cahaya dalam kegelapanku," pikir Sasuke yang kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya, mengelus kepala Sakura dan membawanya ke alam mimpi. Ibu Sakura melihat Sasuke dan Sakura dengan wajah kusut dan bulir bening di pelipis matanya. Melihat keteguhan hati sang anak pada laki-laki yang dulu pernah mencampakkannya sekarang berada dihadapannya sebagai seorang tahanan. Bertahan hanya untuk sang penjahat agar tidak kembali ke jalan yang penuh dengan kegelapan.

~One Chance~

Aula kediaman keluarga Uchiha tampak seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri dengan beberapa teman laki-lakinya dan beberapa pelayan keluarga sedang memperbaiki pakaian yang sedang dipakainya.

"Sudahlah Naruto, hanya karena itu saja kau merajuk," keluh Kiba pada Naruto yang sedang duduk diatas kursi panjang dengan tatapan wajah kesal sambil melihat dandanan Sasuke yang begitu tampak sangat gagah dipandang. Ia memakai pakaian ala bangsawan yang diberi nama sokutai*5 berwarna hitam dan bawahan berwarna putih, sebuah topi dan tongkat di tangannya.

"Kenapa aku tidak memakai itu juga saat acara pernikahanku?" tanya Naruto pada Neji yang duduk disamping.

"Coba tanyakan kepada rumput yang bergoyang!" jawab Neji sambil menghela nafasnya saat mendapatkan pertanyaan yang sama untuk yang kesekian kalinya dari mulut Naruto. Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya kemudian ia membuang wajahnya.

"Hinata ini berat sekali," terdengar suara dari arah pintu. Suara Sakura yang mengeluhkan pakaiannya yang ia pakai tersebut. Naruto membalikkan badannya dan melihat kearah Sakura yang masuk dengan memakai kimono 12 lapis berwarna merah muda dibagian luarnya serta rambut merah mudanya dibiarkan tergerai hingga pinggangnya. Entah kenapa lelaki yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut terdiam mematung ditempat mereka saat melihat penampilan Sakura yang seperti seorang putri, ah bukan lebih tepatnya seperti seorang malaikat yang jatuh dan tersasar ke tempat yang bernama aula kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Hinata tersenyum pada Sakura yang tampak begitu manis.

"Tidak apa-apa, Paman!" kata Hinata sambil melihat sang ayah yang juga ikut terpana melihat putrinya yang begitu cantik.

"Ah, i...iya," kata Ayah Sakura sambil mendekati putrinya dan menuntun Sakura untuk mendekat kearah Sasuke yang membelakanginya. Sakura terkejut saat ia melihat Sasuke tidak memakai penutup matanya. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya seraya membuka matanya hingga menampakkan iris berwarna hitam yang begitu lembut, sangat berbeda dengan iris mata Uchiha Sasuke dua tahun yang lalu. Begitu hangat, lembut dan menenangkan. Ia tersenyum pada Sakura dan mengangkat tangannya untuk meminta tangan Sakura.

"Sakura," ucapnya. Sakura terdiam kemudian ia menerima tangan Sasuke yang akhirnya membawa Sakura kesamping tubuhnya.

"Sasuke, matamu...," kata Sakura dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Tenang saja, ini sudah sembuh," kata Sasuke sambil melihat Sakura. "Kamu cantik," ucap Sasuke. Sakura terdiam kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih," kata Sakura kemudian acara pernikahan mereka dilangsungkan. Hinata duduk disamping Naruto yang masih saja merajuk.

"Apapun yang kamu pakai, kamu tetap gagah bagiku, Naruto," kata Hinata sambil memegang tangan Naruto yang ada diatas kursi. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia melihat Hinata yang tersenyum padanya. "Sasuke dan Sakura adalah sahabat suamiku karena mereka berdua, suamiku menjadi seperti sekarang ini, jadi ini wujud terima kasihku kepada mereka, memberikan sesuatu yang sangat spesial saat acara pernikahan mereka berdua, hanya ini yang dapatku lakukan," kata Hinata sambil melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan mereka.

Para ninja elit dan beberapa ninja kelas genin datang ke acara penikahan yang seperti acara pernikahan kerajaan tersebut. Tsunade tersenyum melihat Sakura yang begitu bahagia dengan Sasuke yang terus mengandeng tangannya begitupun dengan teman-temannya kecuali Naruto yang terus memandang Hinata yang juga terus mengenggam tangan Naruto.

"Hinata," kata Naruto lirih. Hinata melihat Naruto yang tersenyum padanya. "Terima kasih," Hinata tersenyum kemudian ia mengangguk dan melihat Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang menyalami para tamu yang datang pada acara tersebut. "Aku sangat menyayangimu," kata Naruto sambil mengecup punggung tangan Hinata yang tertawa mendengar perkataan Naruto yang sudah berulang-ulang kali ia dengar dan anehnya itu tidak membuatnya bosan.

~One Chance~

Selesai upacara pernikahan, Naruto langsung melempar bingkisan ke dada Sasuke hingga membuat para tamu yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut terkejut. Ia memandang wajah Sasuke dengan tatapan marah dan kesal.

"Buka itu! Pemberianku untuk pesta pernikahanmu," kata Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Jangan-jangan isinya bom kertas, mau balas dendam hah, jangan harap, Usuratonkachi," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Naruto tersenyum menyeringai. Sakura menghela nafasnya, melihat kelakuan kedua teman setimnya tersebut.

"Aku tidak sepertimu yang meletakkan bom kertas di kado pernikahanku," kata Naruto sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Hinata tertawa saat ia mengingat bagaimana sosok gosong Naruto saat ia membuka bingkisan dari Sasuke pada saat pembukaan bingkisan di kediaman Hyuga. Para pelayan dari klan Hyuga juga ikut-ikutan tertawa mengingat kejadian yang menggemparkan malam itu. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia membuka bingkisan pemberian Naruto tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sebuah pelindung kepala terletak dengan manis di dalam sebuah kotak plastik.

"Apa kubilang, aku ini orang baik, air tuba kubalas dengan susu," kata Naruto dengan bangga. "Pakai itu, kau harus siap melaksanakan misimu kapanpun Hokage memanggilmu, Uchiha Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Sakura terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum melihat Naruto. Ia memang tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Naruto saat ia menanyakan bagaimana hasil pertemuan tersebut. Tapi, dengan adanya pelindung kepala ini, membuktikan kalau permintaan mereka berdua dikabulkan.

"Sasuke kamu bisa kembali menjadi ninja," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kemudian ia terdiam melihat reaksi Sasuke yang tampak marah. Naruto terdiam melihatnya apalagi dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba melempar bingkisan yang ada di tangannya ke wajah Naruto.

"Aku tidak butuh, terima kasih," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan melewati para tamu yang memandangnya dengan wajah terkejut. Naruto terkejut dengan bingkisan yang tepat mengenai wajahnya tersebut.

"HEI, SETIDAKNYA KAU HARGAI PEMBERIAN ORANG, TEME BRENGSEK," bentak Naruto pada Sasuke yang langsung keluar dari aula tersebut tanpa mempedulikan tatapan terkejut dan makian Naruto. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia mendekati Naruto dan mengambil bingkisan dari tangan Naruto tersebut.

"Sasuke sudah terlalu banyak berhutang padamu, kali ini biar aku yang memberi pengertian padanya," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum dan mengejar Sasuke. Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan Sakura tersebut kemudian ia melihat Hinata yang tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sakura tersebut.

"Kapan Sasuke berhutang padaku?" tanya Naruto pada tamu yang rata-rata adalah teman-temannya. Mereka semua terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto kemudian gelak tawa terdengar membahana memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"KAU MEMANG BODOH NARUTO," teriak Kiba sambil menunjuk calon hokage tersebut dan akhirnya mendapatkan pukulan telak dari Naruto.

~One Chance~

Sakura berjalan menelusuri lorong yang ada dalam rumah besar tersebut untuk mencari Sasuke dengan sedikit terseret-seret karena pakaiannya yang cukup membuatnya kepayahan. Tak lama menyelusuri rumah tradisional tersebut akhirnya Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri didepan sebuah kolam air mancur dengan wajah tertunduk. Sakura tersenyum kemudian ia mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke," kata Sakura sambil mendekati laki-laki yang sekarang sudah sah menjadi suaminya tersebut. Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan melihat Sakura yang tersenyum padanya sambil membawa bingkisan pemberian Naruto. "Ini ketinggalan," kata Sakura sambil memberikan bingkisan tersebut. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali melihat ikan yang berenang kesana kemari dalam kolam tersebut.

"Aku tidak butuh," kata Sasuke. Sakura kembali tersenyum kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau terkadang seseorang tidak bisa melakukan segala hal sendirian, karena itu kamu membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat diandalkan dan Naruto adalah orangnya, Sasuke," kata Sakura sambil mengenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Aku malu Sakura, terlalu banyak, terlalu banyak perhatian dan kasih sayang dari kalian yang kuterima, aku mau melakukannya sendiri, sudah cukup aku berhutang pada semuanya terutama pada Naruto," kata Sasuke dengan kening berkerut.

"Kamu malu Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. "Syukurlah kalau begitu," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat Sakura. "Kalau kamu merasa malu dengan apa yang telah kami lakukan padamu, terima ini dan tunjukkan pada kami semua kalau kamu bisa memperbaiki semuanya, memperbaiki nama klanmu, kehidupanmu dan masa depanmu dengan menjadi ninja," kata Sakura sambil memegang pipi Sasuke dan tersenyum. "Dan jangan kecewakan kami, karena kami sangat mempercayaimu," lanjut Sakura yang kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya. Kemudian ia mengambil bingkisan yang ada di tangan Sakura.

"Aku akan berusaha," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sakura tersenyum kemudian ia memeluk Sasuke.

"Aku akan mendukungmu," kata Sakura lirih. Tsunade melihat mereka dengan Naruto disampingnya. Sementara dibelakang mereka tampak tiga orang ninja elit yang sedang memandang mereka dari belakang pohon.

"Para kage memberikan status ninja Sasuke dengan jaminan bahwa Sakura akan membunuh Sasuke apabila ia kembali melakukan kudeta dan Naruto kau tidak boleh ikut campur, semua ninja akan menangkap Sasuke bersama Sakura tapi akhir hidupnya harus berakhir ditangan Sakura," kata Tsunade sambil melihat Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum lebar. "Kau mengerti Naruto!" kata Tsunade yang kemudian melihat kearah Naruto yang berdiam diri ditempatnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Aku mengerti," kata Naruto lirih. Hinata yang berada dibelakang Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi sedih. "Tapi Nenek, aku percaya pada Sasuke, aku percaya padanya kalau dia tidak akan berkhianat lagi," kata Naruto sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan membawa Hinata meninggalkan tempat mereka melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang berciuman. "Dan Nenek, ngapain juga ngintipin orang yang sedang bermesraan?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik saat ia melihat Tsunade yang masih melihat Sasuke dan Sakura. "Makanya nikah sono!" saran Naruto sambil tertawa geli dan memadu kemesraan dengan Hinata dihadapan Tsunade. Hokage Ke-5 tersebut tersenyum kemudian ia mendekati Naruto.

"PERGI KAU KE DASAR NERAKA, RUBAH SIALAN," teriak Tsunade sambil memukul Naruto hingga ia terbang menuju angkas luar.

"HYAAAAAAAAA," teriak Naruto. Sasuke dan Sakura melihat Naruto yang terbang ke langit dengan wajah yang babak belur, kemudian mereka berdua tertawa geli.

~One Chance~

Sasuke kembali menjadi ninja karena statusnya masih genin, akhirnya ia harus mengikuti ujian kenaikan tingkat. Naruto ikut serta dalam ujian tersebut dengan menjadi tutor mereka pada ujian pertama, Sasuke menghela nafas kecewa saat melihat si bocah rubah tersebut tertawa nyengir sambil melihat kearahnya.

"Aku tahu kau mengejekku, Bodoh," pikir Sasuke sambil meremas pensil yang dipegangnya hingga patah dan remuk seketika, para peserta yang ada disampingnya terkejut melihat reaksi Sasuke tersebut dan mencoba untuk menghindar darinya. Ujian pertama selesai dengan kehebohan yang dibuat oleh Naruto, bukan Naruto pelakunya tapi kalau ditelaah lagi ini sebenarnya ulah Sasuke yang mengatai ujian yang diberikan Naruto terlalu mudah dan membosankan. Kiba yang ikut menjadi pengawas ujian hanya bisa menghela nafas saat melihat kehebohan tersebut. Tapi syukurnya semua ujian yang dilalui Sasuke berjalan dengan lancar.

~One Chance~

Satu tahun berlalu dengan damai, kecuali keluarga Uzumaki dan Uchiha yang selalu bersaing. Hanya Naruto dan Sasuke, Hinata dan Sakura tampak sangat akur apalagi setelah Hinata dinyatakan hamil oleh Sakura.

"Hinata hamil dan aku punya anggota baru, kau kalah, Teme Bodoh," kata Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang meminun jus tomatnya. Saat ini Naruto mengadakan acara syukuran dengan mengundang anggota rookie 9, para guru, Sai, Neji, Tenten, dan Lee.

"Kau pikir aku tidak punya anggota baru juga, Hokage Super Bodoh," ejek Sasuke sambil meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja. Naruto menjadi Hokage beberapa bulan yang lalu, Tsunade memilih untuk berhenti karena ia ingin mengurus rumah sakit Konohagakure bersama Shizune dan Sakura serta mengajarkan ninjutsu medis pada murid-murid akademi ninja.

"Eh, kau saja sering latihan mana mungkin pernah menyentuh Sakura, kau 'kan pengecut, Sasuke Teme," ejek Naruto sambil berdecak pinggang dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kirinya didepan wajah Sasuke.

"Hah," Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Hokage Bodoh sepertimu, mana tahu, Dasar Rubah Sialan," ejek Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya.

"Kau makhluk melata berbisa super duber bodoh, ngajak berantem hah," bentak Naruto sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Boleh, walaupun kau Hokage kemampuanku tidak akan kalah, Baka," kata Sasuke sambil membentuk acang-acang untuk menyerang Naruto begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka berdua mulai mengadu kekuatan jurus mereka hingga semua yang berada disana menjauh dan melihat mereka berdua yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

"Wah, damainya," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum lebar melihat kedua mantan muridnya yang sangat heboh tersebut. Hinata melihat Sakura yang tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum sambil meladeni serangan yang diberikan oleh Naruto kepadanya.

"Apa benar ada Sasuke junior disana?" tanya Hinata pada Sakura sambil melihat perut Sakura. Gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut melihat Hinata kemudian ia mengelus perutnya. Ino dan Tenten yang ada didekat mereka berdua berteriak kegirangan dan memeluk Sakura.

"Kalau begitu akan ada dua bayi mungil yang bakalan mengisi Konoha," kata Ino. Hinata tersenyum kemudian ia mengelus perutnya.

"Semoga mereka bisa menjadi teman," kata Hinata sambil menutup matanya. Sakura tersenyum kemudian ia melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Kakashi tersenyum melihat para generasi penerus Konohagakure begitu bersemangat dan akan digantikan dengan tekad api yang baru.

~One Chance~

"Hokage memintamu datang untuk mengikuti misi tingkat A, ada beberapa orang yang mengacau di bagian selatan Konohagakure," kata Lee pada Sasuke yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Ada misi lagi Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil mengendong seorang bayi dipangkuannya. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sakura, ohayou," sapa Lee sambil tersenyum lebar. "Dan Itachi masih tidur yah," kata Lee sambil melihat bayi yang digendong oleh Sakura.

"Iya, baru saja minum susu," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Informasi yang kau dapatkan apa saja Lee?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mereka memang pemberontak yang sering membuat rusuh dibagian selatan setelah perang 4 tahun yang lalu, kau tahu Naruto memang tidak suka kalau daerah kekuasannya diganggu," kata Lee sambil tersenyum lebar. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi," kata Sasuke.

"Ok, kami tunggu kau di gerbang Sasuke, Ja ne Sakura," kata Lee sambil melompat meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha tersebut. Sakura tersenyum kemudian ia melihat Sasuke yang berjalan melewatinya.

"Aku harus pergi, ibu akan datang lagi 'kan," kata Sasuke sambil menyandang ranselnya. Sakura tersenyum kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Hinata juga akan datang bersama Hiruto, jadi kamu tenang saja," kata Sakura pada Sasuke yang mengecup pipi Sakura serta mengelus wajah Itachi yang tertidur dipangkuan isterinya. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang cepat, ittekimasu," kata Sasuke sambil membuka pintu dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan anak pertama mereka.

"Itterashai, Sasuke," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kemudian senyumannya memudar, ia merasakan perasaan yang aneh ketika Sasuke makin menjauh. Tiba-tiba Itachi menangis hingga membuat Sakura terkejut. "Ah, iya, cup, cup, ayahmu akan pulang cepat Itachi jangan menangis yah," kata Sakura sambil mengayunkan tubuh anaknya tersebut. "Semoga kamu pulang dengan selamat Sasuke!" pikir Sakura dengan wajah kusut dan menepuk pantat Itachi agar ia merasa nyaman dipangkuannya.

~One Chance~

Naruto berdiri di dalam kantornya dengan jubah hokage melekat di tubuhnya. Ditangannya ada secarik kertas, ia membacanya sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Untuk sementara ini jangan katakan berita ini padanya, kita tunggu berita langsung dari lapangan, Konohamaru," kata Naruto sambil membalikkan badannya dan melihat Konohamaru yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Baiklah," kata Konohamaru. "Saya pergi dulu, permisi," ucap Konohamaru yang kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Sasuke?" ucap Naruto. Sementara itu Sakura yang sedang mencuci piring didapur rumahnya tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang dan nafasnya terasa tercekat apalagi Itachi yang ditinggal Sakura dikamarnya tiba-tiba menangis dengan kencang.

"Sasuke, ada apa? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak begini?" pikir Sakura sambil mendekati Itachi dan menenangkannya. "Kamu tidak apa-apa 'kan," pikirnya lagi sambil melihat kearah pohon fuji. Sakura terkejut kala ia melihat sesosok tubuh sedang duduk ditempat biasanya Sasuke duduk menikmati siangnya.

"Tenang saja aku pasti kembali, pasti Sakura," katanya sambil tersenyum pada Sakura yang terdiam ditempat duduknya. "Sekarang ada kamu disini, aku akan pulang," katanya lagi hingga air mata Sakura menetes dan mengenai pipi anaknya yang masih menangis diatas pangkuannya. Sosok tersebut melebur diterpa angin, membuat suara gemerisik dari pohon fuji. Sakura terdiam ditempatnya, entah kenapa perasaannya begitu hampa dan berat, tangisan Itachi tidak lagi terdengar oleh telinganya yang tiba-tiba menuli setelah melihat bayangan tersebut. Kosong, begitu kosong, semuanya hilang dari pandangan matanya. Gelap dan sirna.

~One Chance~

Laporan misi ninja Konohagakure tingkat A, Uchiha Sasuke dinyatakan hilang saat mengadakan misi dibagian selatan Konohagakure. Penyebabnya, menyelamatkan rekan satu tim yang ditangkap oleh musuh kemudian meledakkan markas musuh dengan kemampuan Susanoo. Setelah dicari selama beberapa hari, tubuh ataupun jasadnya tidak ditemukan. Diperkirakan Uchiha Sasuke meninggal di lokasi kejadian dan jasadnya hangus menjadi abu saat peledakkan terjadi dan tidak ada yang tersisa. Sekarang pencarian atas Uchiha Sasuke sudah dihentikan dan semua ninja yang berada di lokasi sudah ditarik mundur. Sekian laporan tentang Uchiha Sasuke.

_**~Fin~**_

Hinata berjalan bersama dua orang anak laki-laki sambil mengandeng tangan mereka berdua. Anak laki-laki yang pertama berambut pirang dan bermata biru seperti ayahnya tertawa riang sambil mengejek anak laki-laki yang berada disebelah kanan ibunya. Anak laki-laki berambut hitam dengan iris berwarna hitam gelap dan berambut runcing melawan grafitasi. Hinata sedang mengandung anak keduanya dan sekarang sudah berumur 3 bulan. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil saat kedua anak kecil tersebut bertengkar.

"Sudah, sudah, kalian jangan bertengkar lagi, nanti adik kalian menangis," tanya Hinata sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Kedua anak laki-laki itu saling pandang kemudian mereka tersenyum.

"Itachi dan Hiruto teman baik kok, he...he...he," kata mereka berdua sambil menunjukkan tanda V dengan jari mereka berdua dan saling merangkul. Hinata tersenyum kemudian ia melihat seorang wanita berpakaian kimono berdiri dibawah pohon sambil melihat pintu masuk gerbang Konohagakure dengan tatapan kosong.

"Anak-anak kalian pergilah main sama yang lain, Ibu mau bertemu dengan Ibu Itachi dulu," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum pada kedua anak kecil yang berada dihadapannya. Hiruto tersenyum kemudian ia berbalik dan berlari mendekati teman-temannya. Itachi terdiam ditempatnya sambil melihat wanita berkimono dengan rambut merah muda tersebut. Hinata memegang kepala Itachi dan mengelusnya. "Itachi," kata Hinata.

"Itachi, ayo!" ajak Hiruto sambil menarik tangan Itachi dan membawanya menuju ketempat teman-teman mereka bermain. Hinata mendekati wanita bersurai merah muda tersebut.

"Sakura, masih menunggu?" tanya Hinata. Wanita bernama Sakura tersebut tidak bergeming.

"Aku percaya dia pasti kembali," kata Sakura tanpa melihat kearah Hinata. "Aku percaya kalau dia akan membangun kembali klannya bersamaku, aku percaya kalau dia akan pulang dan mengucapkan salam padaku dan aku percaya dia masih hidup," ucap Sakura lirih. Hinata tersenyum kemudian ia mengenggam tangan Sakura dan juga ikut melihat kearah gerbang masuk Konohagakure yang dipenuhi oleh para ninja atau para pendatang yang lalu lalang.

"Seperti biasa yah," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar. Sakura melirik Hinata kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya. Sakura terus memerhatikan gerbangnya dan menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang selama ini menjadi tujuan hidupnya untuk bertahan hidup. Kemudian ia menghela nafasnya dan melihat Hinata saat ia melihat seorang pendatang memakai jubah dan memakai kerudungnya masuk bersama seorang anak laki-laki. "Sudah sore, ayo kita pulang," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Hinata tersenyum kemudian ia mengangguk dan membawa Sakura menuju ke rumahnya.

"Sakura," terdengar sayup-sayup suara orang yang tidak asing oleh wanita bersurai merah muda tersebut. Sakura membalikkan badannya dan ia melihat sesosok laki-laki berjubah melepaskan kerudungnya. Sakura dan Hinata terkejut melihatnya. Rambut hitam panjang sebahu miliknya diikat dengan sangat rapi, senyumannya terukir dengan sangat manis diwajahnya yang putih serta mata hitam gelap miliknya memancarkan kehangatan yang sangat dirindukan oleh gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang memiliki garis wajah yang sama dengan hokage ke-4 berdiri disamping Hinata sambil tersenyum dan mengenggam tangan Hinata yang merupakan isterinya. Hinata melihat Naruto kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Maaf aku sudah membuatmu menunggu, apa aku terlambat pulang?" tanya laki-laki tersebut sambil menggaruk pipinya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian tetesan hangat itu mengalir dari pipinya. "Hm, kalau begitu tadaima, Sakura," kata laki-laki tersebut. Sakura berjalan mendekati laki-laki tersebut kemudian ia berlari dan memeluknya dengan isak tangis.

"Okaeri," ucapnya sambil melepaskan kerinduannya pada orang yang sangat ia cintai hampir separuh jiwanya. Laki-laki tersebut tersenyum dan memeluk dengan erat tubuh wanita yang selalu menantinya itu.

* * *

Ketika kamu membenci seseorang maka kamu harus siap untuk dibenci.

Sungguh, ketika kamu ingin berubah maka kamu berhak untuk mendapatkan kesempatan.

Cinta tidak hanya sekedar apa yang dirasakan,

namun cinta mampu menimbulkan keberanian bagi si penakut, menguatkan si lemah dan meneguhkan hati yang sedang bersedih.

~One Chance~

* * *

Ok, ok, ok ini terlalu panjang untuk fic oneshot.

Baiklah jangan dipedulikan. Lebih baik menjelaskan daftar istilahnya.

*1: Kinagashi = pria mengenakan kinagashi sebagai pakaian sehari-hari atau ketika keluar rumah pada kesempatan tidak resmi.

*2: Furisode = kimono paling formal untuk wanita muda yang belum menikah dan digunakan pada saat upacara pernikahan, dan acara formal lainnya.

*3: Shiromoku = sebutan untuk baju pengantin wanita tradisional berupa furisode berwarna putih bersih dengan motif tenunan yang juga berwarna putih.

*4: Kurotomesode = kimono paling formal untuk wanita yang sudah menikah. Bila berwarna hitam, kimono jenis ini disebut kurotomesode (arti harfiah: tomesode hitam).  
Guna: Untuk menghadiri resepsi pernikahan dan acara-acara yang sangat resmi.

*5: Sokutai = pakaian upacara resmi berupa setelan lengkap yang dipakai oleh kalangan bangsawan pada zaman Heian.

Keterangan lebih lanjut langsung tanyakan pada "Mbah Google" aslinya semua informasi yang kudapat dari Mbah yang serba tahu itu he...he...he

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca... Semoga fic yang atu ini tidak mengecewakan. Amiiiiiin. ^^


End file.
